<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Scent of Honey by Serade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030218">A Scent of Honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade'>Serade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Begging, Discussion of Abortion, Family Planning, M/M, Magical Lust, Magical Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Poly Family, Polyamory, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unfortunate event during Bickslow’s solo mission, a nauseatingly sweet smell clings to him. Unable to wash it off, he finds out just how much dragon slayers like honey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bickslow/Gajeel Redfox, Bickslow/Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox/Laxus Dreyar/Bickslow, Gajeel Redfox/Levy McGarden, Laxus Dreyar/Gajeel Redfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From his perch among the rooftops, Bickslow watched the beast slither along the street below. The inhabitants of this little town had fortunately all fled indoors, so there was no need for him to start a fight right here and now. He was at least trying to better Fairy Tail's reputation by not destroying half the city. Instead, he followed the huge scaly monster until it disappeared down the humongous hole it from which it came.</p><p>Once the long tail had slithered from view entirely, Bickslow hopped down into the street, stepping over and around the scattered setts. The cave-like entrance which had been ripped open in the middle of the central plaza was ominous to say the least. When Bickslow took this mission, he hadn’t expected to go underground. The damp tunnel was hardly inviting, but he had little choice at this point. He didn't want to loose track of his prey. Sighing audibly, he walked into the shadows.</p><p>What kind of snake dug through the ground like a mole anyway? It made no sense. They were supposed to have a nest, not an entire labyrinth of tunnels. Someone ought to explain that to this annoying pest.</p><p>Hearing dirt shift in the distance, Bickslow crept forward with soft steps. He had to be silent if he hoped to surprise the snake. It was rather large. That thing’s head alone was about the same size as Bickslow if he stretched. Not that he was worried. He could take it down. Easy work.</p><p>As the distance to the entrance grew further, the amount of light which made its way down to him decreased until finally even the last ray was too exhausted to follow. Luckily, Bickslow could see souls, and thus also the snake ahead. It was digging forward at a rapid pace, the impressive tail swinging around behind it and dirt flying his way.</p><p>It didn’t seem like beast had noticed him yet, more blind than him in the dark. Taking the opportunity, Bickslow launched his attacked. With the advantage of his surprise, he quickly bested the monster, leaving it dead on the ground. He couldn't see, but something wet had run into his shoes and he could just guess what it was from the iron smell. With a disgruntled huff, he turned around to leave only to find that the light at the end of the tunnel was gone.</p><p>Great.</p><p>Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath, a big mistake in the miasma of his kill. Bickslow coughed. Heading forward at least, he began his search for an exit. He could swear it had been right ahead, but he soon reached a dead end.</p><p>“Okay. Calm. It'll be fine”, he reassured himself.</p><p>“Calm. Calm. Fine. Okay”, his babies chimed.</p><p>A smile made its way to Bickslow’s face. At least the five bright souls were at his side in this claustrophobia inducing situation. How was it? Always keep to the right and any labyrinth will reveal its exit. Placing a hand on the wall, he headed forward, always turning right. Before long, the strategy paid off. He saw a light. It looked a bit odd, too yellow for natural sunlight, but he hurried toward it either way.</p><p>Turning the corner, Bickslow was met by a strange sight. Before him stood a sole flower, sticking out of the ground on a lonely stem with no leafs. It was just one lonely closed little flower bud. Walking closer, he inspected the peculiar abjuration. Thick and shining yellow pedals were threatening to break free from the little bud at any moment. How the hell this flower had ended up down here, not to mention why it was glowing, Bickslow couldn’t guess. All mystery aside, this might be just what he needed. A source of light.</p><p>Reaching for the slender stem, he aimed to pick the flower. As the tip of his finger brushed the plant, the bud shifted. Bickslow instantly drew his hand back, but it was too late. A loud 'pop' echoed through the cavern and a luminescent dust blew in his face. Coughing, Bickslow waved around to chase the cloud of powder away. When he finally reopened his eyes, he was once more surrounded by pitch black darkness. The only difference was that he was now covered head to toe in a sticky substance.</p><p>“Just great”, he sighed, wiping the smear off his face at least.</p><p>“Great. Great”, his babies agreed cheerfully</p><p>He shook his head. “I was being sarcastic.”</p><p>“Sarcastic. Great. Sarcastic.”</p><p>He huffed a laugh. At least he didn't smell of snake blood any more. It was an almost nauseatingly sweet smell that lingered around him now, like honey. An underground glowing honey flower. The world was a wondrous place.</p><p>Picking himself up off the ground, Bickslow returned to his quest for an exit. The second time he came across light, it was actually sunlight and did come from an exit. Stepping onto his babies, he flew up and emerged in the nearby woods. Once his eyes had adjusted to the bright light, he inspected himself and determined yellow and red were not a combination he would start wearing anytime soon.</p><p>After collecting his pay and taking a hot bath, Bickslow headed back to Magnolia Town. What bewildered him a little was how people reacted to him along the way. He was used to odd glances. He was a masked mage with five floating puppets. It was no wonder people turned their heads. Today they were downright staring, though, eyeing him curiously form a distance. The entire train ride back, the couple sitting in the other end of the car kept ogling him. It was starting to freak him out. Once he arrived in Magnolia, he walked to the guild in order to report his success and meet up with his team. The moment he opened the door, however, all eyes turned to him.</p><p>“Really? What is it? Is there something on my face or something?”</p><p>“What is that sweet smell?”, Freed wondered when coming over to greet him.</p><p>“Did you wrestle a bee?”, Evergreen teased.</p><p>“Don't tell me that flower still smells”, Bickslow said in surprise.</p><p>Raising his arm, he sniffed at his colourful vambrace. It didn't smell particularly sweet to him at all.</p><p>Freed leaned in to him to have a whiff as well and determined, “It is definitely you. You smell like a honey pot, but a hundred times stronger.”</p><p>“Strange. I washed properly and changed. I can't sense it at all”, Bickslow mumbled thoughtfully.</p><p>Looking up, he saw that he had caught Natsu's attention as well. Natsu left his table and walked over, sniffing curiously and then giving a pleased hum. He was nearly drooling, looking at Bickslow the way he would at a plate of food.</p><p>“Smells delicious.”</p><p>Bickslow laughed aloud. “Gyha! Could be worse then I guess.”</p><p>Most of the guild members seemed rather amused by the situation. The exception was Gajeel. He held a hand over his nose, a deep frown wrinkling his forehead. Nevertheless, he did come closer as well. Grabbing a hold of Natsu's scarf and tugging him back, Gajeel growled.</p><p>“Get that smell off, will ya? It's bothersome.”</p><p>“Don't like it? You don’t have a sweet tooth?”, Lily teased.</p><p>Gajeel just grumbled in irritation.</p><p>Bickslow chuckled a little, but nodded, “Ku-hah. I'll try to accommodate your sensitive dragon nose.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Once Bickslow was home, he put all his clothes in the laundry basked and stepped into the shower. He scrubbed down properly to try and get rid of the smell. It wasn't made easier by the fact that he himself couldn't make it out at all. The sudden fragrance explosion back in that cave must have numbed him to it. Hoping it would do, he towelled off.</p><p>Hearing the front door open, he figured Laxus must have heard he was back. Only his team members would just barge in like that, and Laxus was the only one impolite enough not to attempt knocking first. Tying the towel around his waist before he walked out into the hallway, Bickslow ignored the man currently taking his shoes off by the door. He headed into his bedroom to get dressed. While he was standing by the closet, Laxus appeared in the door. He sniffed the air with a bewildered frown and looked around the bedroom before finally settling on Bickslow as the source of the smell.</p><p>“What is that?”</p><p>“Don't tell me it still lingers?”, Bickslow asked surprised.</p><p>How the hell? He had been thorough! He was squeaky clean.</p><p>“What is that?”, Laxus repeated, walking further into the room.</p><p>“Some flower pollen or nectar that got stuck on me during the mission. Guess I'm a walking honey pot now”, Bickslow sighed.</p><p>Nothing to do about it now. He had tried to get it off, with limited success it would seem. Laxus kept sniffing the air. His nose was twitching like that of a rabbit. Bickslow chuckled to himself and opened the closet.</p><p>Laxus closed his eyes and analysed, “It smells amazing. Not just honey. More like… a hint of lemon as well.”</p><p>“Well, Gajeel seemed to find it very annoying. Guess he'll have to live with it, though, since it won't come off.”</p><p>Picking out a t-shirt, Bickslow looked back at his friend.</p><p>“Is it really that strong?”</p><p>Laxus nodded, eyes still closed. There was a slight frown on his face. The smell seemed to distract him terribly.</p><p>“Mhm. Delicious”, he rumbled.</p><p>“Gyha! Natsu seemed to like it too. He looked hungry.”</p><p>Hearing a deep growl, Bickslow raised an eyebrow. Had Natsu managed to annoy Laxus already today? It was barely noon. That had to be a record.</p><p>Laxus walked closer, sniffing at Bickslow. Bickslow sniggered. It was very odd to see the stoic man so curious, so fascinated with something. It was kinda cute. Laxus Dreyar was not often cute, so Bickslow savoured it. He held still while Laxus inspected him. He really wondered what this pollen was. It wasn’t just a strong smell, but a peculiar one, wasn’t it? Otherwise Laxus wouldn't react like this, now would he? It could just as well have been a subtle but curious aroma. Dragon slayers had a great sense of smell after all. When Laxus leaned in to his face, Bickslow took a step back.</p><p>“Aright. I get that its interesting and all, but take it easy.”</p><p>Laxus didn't seem to care about the complaint in the least. He stepped close again and sniffed at Bickslow’s hair.</p><p>“Oy now”, Bickslow protested.</p><p>When he took another step backwards, Laxus followed again. One more and Bickslow stood with his back to the wall. Still, Laxus came close and leaned in to his face again. Feeling a bit awkward, Bickslow dropped the t-shirt and placed his hands on the broad shoulders to hold Laxus back.</p><p>“Personal space. Know what that is?”, he teased.</p><p>Not liking the blocking hands, Laxus grabbed a hold of them and pinned Bickslow against the wall. Staring back at Laxus wide eyed, Bickslow tensed. Was Laxus angry with him? Why, though? Or was he just generally angry today? Laxus leaned in so close he could feel the warm breath against his neck.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?”, Bickslow questioned.</p><p>“You smell so good”, Laxus rumbled.</p><p>His nose and lips touched the freshly showered skin and Bickslow jerked. He could swear he was blushing.</p><p>“Come on, back off. I'm not a lemon cookie, even if I might smell like one.”</p><p>He was a little worried. The closeness was starting to get to him and if Laxus did not back off soon he was bound to embarrass himself. He only had the towel to hide behind. It would be painfully obvious if he got hard.</p><p>“Enough now”, he stated and made to push Laxus off.</p><p>As he strained, his effort was met head on. Laxus pinned him back firmly and leaned against him tightly, trapping Bickslow with his full weight.</p><p>“Uhf. Oy! Let go.”</p><p>Bickslow was starting to get irritated with Laxus now. He knew Laxus had a need to control, to dominate situations and get his will, especially when he was annoyed, but enough was enough. Bickslow was about ready to send his babies to attack when he was taken by surprise. His eyes went wide when he felt a tongue lick over his neck. How the hell was he supposed to react to that?!</p><p>“Stop messing around”, he hissed, trying a second time to force Laxus back.</p><p>This time he was not pushed back but instead pulled forward and in one swift movement picked up. He yelped in surprise.</p><p>“Let me down! What the hell got into you?!”, he laughed, struggling against the hold.</p><p>He was even more surprised when he was dropped down onto a soft surface a moment later. His bed, he realised.</p><p>“What?”, was all he managed before Laxus was over him.</p><p>“Delicious”, Laxus mumbled again, diving for his neck and mouthing over the skin longingly.</p><p>“Laxus?!”</p><p>Bickslow didn't understand the world any more. Laxus was sitting over him possessively, licking and mouthing at him like he was about to devour Bickslow. Laxus was completely gone, his expression oddly distant and hungry. It couldn't be that the curious smell was causing all this, could it? What the hell was that plant?!</p><p>Bickslow squirmed, torn between arousal and the fact that he probably really ought to end this before it went too far. When Laxus reached down and pulled the towel from him, he had already grown hard. He reached down to cover himself, but Laxus was quicker. Laxus wrapped a warm hand around Bickslow’s cock and his body jerked involuntarily.</p><p>“Shit. What is this flower?”</p><p>Laxus did not mess around. He slid down Bickslow’s body and licked along the shaft, drawing a surprised gasp. Bickslow knew he couldn't just use the blonde's bewitched state like this. He tried to move away and quickly found himself held down. Laxus held his hips so hard it almost hurt. When Bickslow finally stilled, Laxus wrapped his lips around Bickslow’s cock and sucked.</p><p>“Fuck”, Bickslow hissed.</p><p>His fingers curled, holding onto the sheets as Laxus bobbed his head. Reminding himself that the dragon slayer was not acting with a clear mind, Bickslow instead reached down, trying to urge Laxus away. Perhaps it was because he didn't really want this to stop, but the effort failed and soon his fingers entwined in the blond hair instead. He couldn't help the breathless moans spilling from his lips at the treatment he was given. Laxus was so eager, not holding back in the least. Bickslow whined. When it all became too much, his back arched.</p><p>“Gods, Laxus. I'll come”, he warned breathlessly.</p><p>The enthralled man didn't seem to even hear him, sucking at him with all focus. Bickslow groaned as he lost his grip on the edge of ecstasy. He spilled into the warm mouth in a violent shudder. He hissed when Laxus swallowed around him. First when Bickslow stilled and relaxed did Laxus move away. He licked over the tip of Bickslow’s dick for ever last drop.</p><p>“Fucking hell, Laxus”, Bickslow managed breathlessly.</p><p>Feeling his magic acting up, he closed his eyes and drew deep breaths. He didn’t want to accidentally take over Laxus’s body. Once he was in control of himself and his magic again, he looked back up. Laxus sat between his legs with a deep blush on his cheeks, one hand covering his mouth and his eyes open wide in shock.</p><p>“Already regretting it?”, Bickslow asked worriedly.</p><p>“Its not like that”, Laxus mumbled. “I just... I didn't think... I am guessing that does not usually taste sweet”, he managed.</p><p>Laxus had realised as well that this was not normal, that he had been affected by that smell somehow. He usually never lost his cool like that.</p><p>“No, usually not”, Bickslow chuckled.</p><p>He sat up a little and frowned at Laxus. “What the hell was that?”</p><p>Laxus let his gaze fall to the sheets. “I was in a complete haze. I did that without even thinking, without being <em>able</em> to think. I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Hey, its not like I mind”, Bickslow shrugged it off. “But I do appreciate the apology. It’s not like you asked for my opinion.”</p><p>A light went for Bickslow then and he sighed, clasping a hand over his forehead.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”, Laxus wondered.</p><p>“That's why Natsu and Gajeel reacted like that. This smell is alluring, isn't it? And for you dragon slayers who have such a good sense of smell, it is troublesome.”</p><p>“Sounds reasonable”, Laxus shrugged.</p><p>“So, are you going to get off me anytime soon?”, Bickslow teased.</p><p>Laxus sat back at once, moving away from the long legs. The blush on his cheeks deepened further and he pointedly avoided looking at Bickslow’s naked body. Bickslow sat up properly and stretched with a sigh.</p><p>“What do I do now? I can't seem to get rid of of this smell. If it's that attracting, I will have to watch my back around those two.”</p><p>“I will make sure they don't get close”, Laxus said at once.</p><p>“So you can devour me all by yourself? How selfish”, Bickslow teased, grinning widely.</p><p>“Tch”, was the only response he got.</p><p>“I'm just messing. Guess I will have to make sure to walk with you every day until this comes off”, Bickslow sighed.</p><p>He could see how tense Laxus was after what had happened. Laxus had not expected this and he was uncomfortable with his own sudden actions. To think he couldn't control himself just because of some plant must be unnerving. Flopping back down on his back, Bickslow took a hold of Laxus and pulled him down as well.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Cuddling”, Bickslow simply stated.</p><p>“You're still naked”, Laxus pointed out.</p><p>“So? You just sucked me off.”</p><p>Giving in, Laxus lay down and snuggled with the warm, sweet smelling man.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laxus stood in the hallway, waiting for his incredible smelling friend. It really was rather troublesome. Bickslow had already tried everything to get rid of the scent. He had showered a lot and even taken a tomato bath, but nothing worked against the odd nectar. For the time being, they simply had to work around the issue. Laxus was determined not to let anyone close to the acutely alluring man. </p><p>When Bickslow came to the door and pulled his shoes on, Laxus was inclined to push him against the wall and lick his skin. Uncomfortable with his own inclination, Laxus tensed. He avoided inhaling too deeply. He wasn’t going to allow himself to indulge in the delicious aroma again. He did not want to repeat his inappropriate behaviour. Bickslow may have forgiven him under the current circumstances, but that didn’t mean it was okay for him to jump Bickslow like that. </p><p>Bickslow sniggered. “That bad?” </p><p>Laxus realised he was biting his lower lip. He scoffed and turned around, opening the door. The fresh air was a blessing. The sweet smell didn’t build as much outdoors. Laxus had never been a big fan of sweets, but this particular variety was addicting. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and led on toward the guild. </p><p>Along the way, Bickslow turned quite a few heads. People stopped to try and identify where the sudden strong fragrance came from. Not many got it right, but those who did locate the source only frowned even deeper. Why did that man smell so sweet? Bickslow chuckled to himself. The entire thing was rather annoying, but also equally amusing. </p><p>Reaching the guild, Bickslow got the same reaction as the day before. Everyone turned to look at him, and Gajeel downright glared.</p><p>“I know I still smell weird, but it just won't go away”, Bickslow defended at once. </p><p>“Just what the hell did you do?”, Gajeel wondered. </p><p>He stood with one hand clasped over his nose and Natsu's scarf held tightly in the other. Bickslow appreciated that he kept the impulsive dragon slayer back. Laxus would surely have electrocuted Natsu again if he came close to enjoy the smell. </p><p>“I found a strange glowing flower underground. It had a sort of defensive reflex and blew dust on me”, Bickslow shrugged. </p><p>“A flower is causing this?”, Wendy asked bewildered. </p><p>She sniffed at Bickslow curiously. It didn't seem the scent affected her in the same way as the other three dragon slayers. Since Laxus didn’t react negatively to her proximity, Bickslow figured it was safe and let her inspect, sniff, and question him to her heart’s content. Wendy seemed genuinely fascinated with the plant Bickslow had encountered. She took detailed notes of his story and attempted to sketch the flower from his description before hurrying to the library with Levy in tow. </p><p>“Maybe they will figure out how to get rid of this”, Bickslow smiled. </p><p>“Let’s hope so”, Laxus grumbled. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Not wanting to annoy their dragon slayers too much, Bickslow headed home before noon. Laxus followed him, making sure he arrived safe and sound. Bickslow smiled to himself. While he was far from defenceless, it was nice to know Laxus cared so much. Laxus could be very protective. Bickslow knew that for a fact, but he hadn’t had the pleasure of experiencing it for himself before. He was strong enough never to have needed any escort. He wasn’t sure he needed the added attention now, either, but he shamelessly indulged in it. </p><p>“Wanna come in for a cup of tea? I’ll made sure to add some honey and lemon for you”, Bickslow teased.</p><p>“Tea. Tea. Honey. Tea”, his babies cheered. </p><p>“Whatever”, Laxus agreed.</p><p>Leaving shoes and coat by the door, Laxus flopped down on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. Chuckling, Bickslow brewed them a cup each and did as he had said, adding a teaspoon of honey and a dash of lemon to one cup before he served the beverage. Laxus took a sip and grumbled. </p><p>“Too sweet.”</p><p>Bickslow huffed a laugh. “I thought you might like honey now.”</p><p>“It’s different”, Laxus defended.</p><p>Switching their cups, Bickslow brought the sweetened drink to his lips and hummed. What Laxus lacked in sweet tooth, Bickslow easily made up for. He drew his feet up on the couch and his babies settled calmly in an armchair, huddling together merrily. Once his cup as empty, Bickslow stretched and draped his arms over the backrest. It was nice to have company over. Bickslow never did like being alone. Perhaps it was a side effect of his magic, but true silence unnerved him. Silence wasn’t a matter of hearing to him. It was a matter of proximity, of having friendly souls in his vicinity, chirping their unique soft tune.</p><p>Noticing a feathery touch, Bickslow turned his head. Laxus was watching Bickslow’s hand, resting next to his shoulder. He hovered his own hand over it hesitantly, his fingers brushing the skin ever so lightly. </p><p>“Laxus?”</p><p>Laxus immediately drew his hand back. He straightened his back and cleared his throat. </p><p>“Is it the smell?”, Bickslow wondered.</p><p>“Yea. Sorry.” </p><p>Bickslow shook his head. “I don’t mind.”</p><p>Laxus eyed Bickslow sceptically. He glanced at the hand still resting so close to him. He inhaled the sweet fragrance which had built up in the room. </p><p>“You don’t?”</p><p>“Its not like you're hurting me or anything”, Bickslow shrugged. </p><p>Laxus sat stock still, torn between the sweet temptation and the caution of his rational mind. The intense stare with which Laxus attempted to assess the situation agitated Bickslow. He removed his hand from the backrest and instead beckoned with it. Laxus frowned at him.</p><p>“Come here”, Bickslow prompted. </p><p>“It's really okay?” </p><p>“Yea. It's okay.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yea. Just come here”, Bickslow urged. </p><p>Laxus scooted over, coming closer to Bickslow. The smell was immediately stronger even though he had moved less than a metre. Laxus licked his lips. Reaching out, he hesitated again and Bickslow placed his hand in Laxus’s, offering it to him like a gift. Stroking his fingers over the warm skin, Laxus gathered his nerves. If Bickslow was okay with it, there was no reason to hold back, was there? He lifted the hand to his face and took a deep breath. Fuck. It smelled so good. Laxus growled. </p><p>Bickslow was tremendously entertained with the situation. Laxus inhaled deeply, drawing warm air between his fingers. It tickled a little. With a deep rumble, Laxus closed his eyes and pressed his nose firmly against Bickslow’s hand. He looked so cute like that. Bickslow turned his hand and felt the warm breath on his palm. Carefully, he stroked his fingers along Laxus’s chin and cheek. There was a hint of coarse hair, but Laxus’s skin was quite soft. Bickslow was mildly surprised. It was a stark contrast to Laxus’s hands. They were anything but soft, all calloused and rough from work. </p><p>Laxus gave another pleased rumble. He rubbed his nose against Bickslow’s palm in bliss. Giggling at the sensation, Bickslow drew his hand back. Laxus followed the retreating hand in an effort to keep in contact. He leaned forward to the point of bumping into Bickslow. Amused, Bickslow offered his hand back for another deep inhalation before removing it again and watching Laxus hunt it until he fell on his side across Bickslow’s lap. </p><p>“You're like a cat or something”, Bickslow laughed. </p><p>Laxus took a hold of his arm and he relaxed, letting Laxus capture the fugitive hand. Laxus simply lay there, limp across his legs, holding onto his arm and inhaling the scent lingering on his skin. Bickslow stroked his fingers over the soft skin of Laxus’s cheek again. A warm fuzzy feeling crept over him. This was so profoundly wonderful. Placing his other hand on Laxus’s head, he stroked his fingers through the short blond hair. </p><p>A moist sensation drew Bickslow’s attention. Laxus darted his tongue out and tasted his skin. Bickslow inhaled sharply. His cuddly thoughts suddenly moved in a different direction entirely. Reminded of the events of last night, Bickslow’s cheeks flushed red. </p><p>“Laxus.”</p><p>It was barely more than a whisper, but Laxus heard. He looked up at Bickslow. His pupils were wide and his gaze hazy. Bickslow swallowed hard. Looking up at him, Laxus pressed his mouth against Bickslow’s palm. His lips parted ever so little and he whispered against the warm skin.</p><p>“Can I…?”</p><p>“What?”, Bickslow wondered.</p><p>Laxus exhaled audibly, but he did not speak. Instead demonstrating his thoughts, he shifted his hand and held Bickslow’s index finger. Not breaking eye contact, he took the digit into his mouth.</p><p>“Damn.”</p><p>Bickslow could feel himself grow hard. It was a little uncomfortable. His dick was trapped under his clothes in an awkward angle, and Laxus’s weight across his lap only added to the discomfort. Bickslow tried to shift his leg, but it didn’t help. Removing his hands, he reached under his clothes to shift his cock into a more comfortable position. He made a face and sighed in relief. Looking down at Laxus, he huffed a laugh. </p><p>“You are very cuddly like this.”</p><p>Laxus’s focus returned to this hand, so he gave it back to the enthralled man. Laxus held onto it firmly, pressing it against his nose once more. Laxus groaned. The scent was far more pronounced now. Why was that? He made an active effort to ponder the change, but he inevitably lost the train of thought. He was sidetracked by the obvious bulge under Bickslow’s clothes. So close. He pressed his palm against it. Bickslow jolted.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>While surprised by the change of pace, Bickslow was hardly opposed to a repetition. When Laxus struggled with the button of his trousers, he helped along. Laxus got up on his knees and took a hold of his trousers, tugging eagerly. Arching, Bickslow eased the fabric out of the way. Laxus had just as little restraint as last time, taking a hold of Bickslow’s erection and bending down to take it into his mouth. </p><p>Bickslow stroked his fingers through the blond hair again. He moaned his pleasure while Laxus treated him to an avid blowjob. It didn’t take long for Bickslow to tense up. He felt desperate. It was simply too much. Laxus was so freaking beautiful. He was so fierce and strong. The unattainable god of thunder was right here on the couch with him, sucking his cock. Whining between clenched teeth, Bickslow did his best to keep still, and to avoid pulling at Laxus’s hair. </p><p>“I’ll…”, he forced out. </p><p>Much like the day before, he wasn’t even sure if Laxus heard him. Bickslow curled forward involuntarily when he came. Laxus swallowed him down, licking his dick clean, and Bickslow shuddered in arousal. When Laxus sat back, he again placed one hand over his mouth and eyed Bickslow with apprehension. He hadn’t planned to go that far, then? Did he regret it after all or was he merely surprised?</p><p>“Alright?”, Bickslow asked breathlessly. </p><p>Laxus nodded. He was nervous. He was contemplating something. Bickslow could tell. There was something in the orange eyes. He hadn’t managed to pinpoint it, but he knew. He waited patiently while Laxus sorted his thoughts.</p><p>Laxus was tense. Bickslow was sitting before him with his clothes in disarray and the sweet taste of honey lingered on his tongue. Was it too much? Bickslow had agreed to let him close, though, and had even helped along with his clothes. </p><p>“Was… Did you enjoy that?”</p><p>“Are you kidding?”</p><p>Laxus grumbled and averted his gaze. Shaking his head, Bickslow reached out. Placing a hand on Laxus’s cheek, he urged Laxus to look back at him.</p><p>“Yes Laxus, I very much enjoyed that.”</p><p>Laxus’s shoulders relaxed ever so little. No regret then. Just surprise. Good.</p><p>Bickslow admired the warm flushed skin of Laxus’s neck and face. His lips were redder than usual too, a little moist. Bickslow traced his thumb over them. Meeting the stormy orange eyes again, he found something entirely new in them. It was desire, but not the kind of hazy lust which had overcome Laxus twice now. It was just pure and natural desire. Leaning closer, Bickslow watched the contents of Laxus’s soul. He was in awe. How could Laxus be this fucking beautiful? Not just his body, but his very soul, so bright and wild. Bickslow inched closer still and Laxus responded, closed the distance, and met his lips. </p><p>Bickslow hummed softly. He closed his eyes and ran his hand over Laxus’s neck, holding him close, clinging onto him as their kiss grew heated. Parting his lips, he invited Laxus’s tongue inside. Warm and wet, it pressed against his own and Bickslow groaned in arousal. When Laxus pulled back, Bickslow held perfectly still. His magic was bubbling to the surface. He took several deep breaths and hung his head. Damned be his lack of control. He wanted to see the look on Laxus’s face, but he didn’t want to cause and accident now. He was scared to dispel the perfect tension hanging in the air between them. </p><p>When he was back in control, Bickslow opened his eyes. Surprise was dancing in the orange eyes now. Surprise and desire. A bit of nervousness had slipped back in as well. Bickslow’s attention was drawn away, down the strong body and to Laxus’s belt. Laxus held one hand over the buckle, but made no move. Grinning, Bickslow looked back up.</p><p>“Come on then. No point in holding back.”</p><p>Laxus did not need to be told twice. He opened his belt and stood, beginning to strip out of his clothes. Feeling far too hot, Bickslow rid himself of his pullover in the meantime. When his head emerged from the jumble of soft fabric, Laxus was looming over him, stark naked and eager. Bickslow was inclined to pinch himself. Laxus reached for his clothes and he let himself be manhandled out of them to match Laxus’s state of undress. </p><p>Sitting in front of Laxus, that fiercely muscular body so close to his own, Bickslow let his gaze roam. He noticed Laxus did the same. Laxus watched Bickslow with full attention, taking mental notes while he let his gaze linger on Bickslow’s shoulders and hips. It was almost embarrassing how quickly Laxus’s wordless attention caused Bickslow to grow hard again. No touch was needed; not even kiss or a tease. Bickslow shifted under the powerful gaze.</p><p>“Do you have lube?”, Laxus asked.</p><p>Bickslow could feel his heart making a leap in his chest. Was Laxus serious? Holy shit. The very thought caused his body to heat all over. He nodded with enthusiasm.</p><p>“Bedroom.”</p><p>Changing their location, Bickslow lay down on his bed and Laxus found the lube on the bedside table. He kneeled between Bickslow’s legs and slicked his hand. Bickslow decided not to pinch himself after all. If indeed this was a dream, he wanted no interruptions. Focusing on his breathing instead, he made an effort to relax his body. Laxus’s hand on his thigh felt so very warm. Bickslow allowed one slick finger to slip inside and moaned. Laxus needed no magic to send shocks through his body. The digit curled and Bickslow gasped. He arched up and grabbed a hold of the sheets. Laxus stilled at once. </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Bickslow nodded. “Yeah, shit. Ngh fine.” </p><p>Laxus was surprised at the strong reaction. He pressed a kiss to Bickslow’s nose. Bickslow was completely out of it. His chest was heaving and lowering rapidly and the blush from his cheeks had crept all the way down his chest. Laxus eased a second finger into his ass and he groaned, his entire body reacting. Laxus’s cock twitched in response.</p><p>“Wow you’re sensitive.”</p><p>“I'm not”, Bickslow complained. “Not usually. Not like this.” </p><p>“Oh? I guess I'm not the only one affected by that plant, huh?”</p><p>Bickslow attempted to respond, but his words turned into a strangled huff. He felt like he was burning up from the inside, and what a delicious heat it was. He was overcome with need.</p><p>“Too much?”, Laxus asked. </p><p>“Just hurry”, Bickslow urged. </p><p>Laxus removed his fingers and spread more lube over his cock before shifting closer. Spreading Bickslow’s legs further, he pressed his dick against Bickslow’s ass and Bickslow allowed him in with ease. Bickslow’s abs tensed momentarily. The way Bickslow looked at him right then was far more enthralling than any magical flower. Laxus growled under his breath.</p><p>Taking a hold of Bickslow’s hips, he thrust forward and Bickslow grabbed a hold of him in turn, the long fingers digging into his shoulder. Bickslow’s legs were shaking. So arousing. Laxus set his feet against the bed. He watched in fascination how Bickslow threw his head back, how curses spilled from his lips. Laxus did not take his eyes off the spectacle unfolding before him. Bickslow clung onto him. All of him was shaking. Laxus held him tight. He held Bickslow safe in his arms while they reached for ecstasy. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Research</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good! You finally got rid of it!”, Gajeel cheered.</p>
<p>“I did?”</p>
<p>Bickslow lifted his hand to his face. He wasn’t sure why he tried. He couldn't smell the odd flower anyway. He certainly didn’t notice any difference now.</p>
<p>“Yea. You smell like yourself again. Thank Mavis. That was annoying.”</p>
<p>“Huh. Guess it finally came off”, Bickslow smiled.</p>
<p>“What are you on about? He smells just the same”, Laxus rebutted.</p>
<p>Bickslow looked between the two dragon slayers, both standing with their arms crossed. Laxus sure acted like he could still sense the flower. He had been hovering awfully close all morning. But Gajeel had no reason to act like it was gone if it wasn’t. How could one smell it, but not the other? It made no sense. They were both dragon slayers. If anything, Gajeel probably had an even keener sense of smell than Laxus.</p>
<p>“You really still smell it?”, Gajeel asked sceptically.</p>
<p>“Obviously”, Laxus grumbled. “What the hell are you trying to pull?”</p>
<p>Gajeel burst into laughter. “Gihihi! Oh, this is perfect!”</p>
<p>“What is going on?”, Bickslow wondered.</p>
<p>“What? What?”, his babies asked.</p>
<p>“I hate to break it to you, Sparky, but that’s not the flower you're smelling any more. Gihi”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”, Laxus frowned.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on. Really?”</p>
<p>“What?”, Laxus demanded irritably.</p>
<p>Wendy shook her head. “Gajeel, I don't think he knows… you know, what that smells like. He's a second generation slayer.”</p>
<p>“Ya think? Wouldn't he still know, thought?”</p>
<p>“Know what?!”, Laxus yelled.</p>
<p>Gajeel eyed him from head to toe before exchanging another look with Wendy. She nodded encouragingly. Gajeel sighed deeply and relaxed his aggressive pose.</p>
<p>“Come on”, he beckoned and turned to the door.</p>
<p>“Where to?”, Laxus questioned.</p>
<p>“You don't want me to tell you this in the guild, trust me. It’s dragon slayer business only.”</p>
<p>Laxus frowned deeply. He glanced at Bickslow. If the scent was truly gone for everyone else, there was nothing to worry about. He grumbled and left with Gajeel to find out more. Together they walked all the way out of town and into the woods. Gajeel stopped first when they were out of earshot from the road. He leaned against a tree and once more inspected Laxus from tip to boot. Laxus crossed his arms over his chest. Gajeel was far too amused all of a sudden. That scent had annoyed him greatly, but now he was grinning over both ears. Laxus didn’t like it one bit.</p>
<p>“What the hell is going on?”</p>
<p>“That flower. What did it smell like to you?”, Gajeel asked.</p>
<p>“Honey and lemon.”</p>
<p>“And what else smells like that?”</p>
<p>Laxus shrugged. “The fuck do I know? Tea? What are you getting at?”</p>
<p>“A female dragon during heat smells like that.”</p>
<p>Laxus raised an eyebrow. When Gajeel didn’t laugh, he shook his head.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Gajeel nodded. He gave Laxus a meaning look, like he ought to connect the dots and understand something profound.</p>
<p>“Seriously? That sweet?”</p>
<p>“Dragons love honey”, Gajeel grinned.</p>
<p>“What the fuck?”</p>
<p>Laxus sighed. He vaguely remembered hearing something about smells being an important part of some creatures’ mating rituals, but he never did pay particularly close attention during biology. It hadn’t seemed all that useful to him as a kid. It certainly explained why the smell was so alluring to him. Magic had a way of adapting it’s user, to make them more alike the magical source. A harmony tended to establish itself between magic and mage. But Bickslow was a soul mage, not a dragon slayer. Why would he have been affected?</p>
<p>“And?”, Laxus prompted.</p>
<p>“What do you mean, ‘and’?”, Gajeel returned the question.</p>
<p>“Its not like he is a dragon, or female. He’s not even a slayer. What does it matter if he smells like one?”</p>
<p>“Geh, you really don't know a thing about mating, do you?”</p>
<p>“How the hell would I?”, Laxus growled.</p>
<p>“Fair enough. Lemme give you the birds and the bees then, Sparky”, Gajeel teased. “When female dragons go into heat, they emit a strong smell to attract males. During the season, the female will try to find a male who matches her magic, her soul. Once a mate has been found and the heat breaks, only her mate can still sense the smell. The scent keeps her mate at her side while the other males lose interest. The smell stays until she lays their egg, but mates are for life. The soul bond grows stronger during that time.”</p>
<p>Laxus rubbed a hand over his forehead. While he didn't know half as much about dragons and their magic, culture, and mating rituals as the other dragon slayers did, he had tried to read up. A dragon's mate was his one and only true partner. While eggs could be lain between any pair, a mate was the one the other dragon would protect and cherish forever. So it was a soul bond then. That did explain a lot. It wasn’t a question of attraction or loyalty. It was dictated by magic.</p>
<p>“And this has to do with Bickslow how?”</p>
<p>“Clearly, you are his mate now.”</p>
<p>“What? And when will this stop?”</p>
<p>“When he lays an egg”, Gajeel said sarcastically. “Your souls match. That’s why you can still smell it. The scent is not actually there any more, but your bond tricks you into thinking it is.”</p>
<p>Laxus sighed deeply. Bickslow was going to smell like that from now on? Laxus was going to loose his mind whenever he came close to his friend? How the hell was he supposed to deal with that?</p>
<p>“Please tell me you are pulling my leg.”</p>
<p>“Honestly Laxus, you’re the weirdest fucking dragon slayer there is. You've found your mate for life. You should celebrate, not mope around, y'know.”</p>
<p>Laxus rubbed a hand over his face. He had been sure he liked a certain white haired barmaid, but now his mate was supposed to be Bickslow? It was more than a slap in the face. He hadn't even considered himself romantically interested in men. Sure, there were some pretty good looking guys and he didn’t mind having a bit of fun, but he always seemed to develop feelings for women.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>While Laxus was busy trading dragon slayer secrets with Gajeel, Bickslow decided to do some research of his own. He sought out Levy and Wendy in the library to learn more about the mysterious flower.</p>
<p>“So you didn’t find anything about it?”</p>
<p>Levy shook her head. “Some information about puffballs, geophytes, and bioluminescence, but nothing concrete. Definitively nothing about flowers that bloom in the dark.”</p>
<p>“Maybe if you describe it to us again”, Wendy tried.</p>
<p>“It was a single flower bud, with yellow petals. It was about the size of a grape and there were no leaves on the stem.”</p>
<p>“No leaves?”, Levy asked.</p>
<p>Bickslow shook his head. “Just a slender stem with the bud at the tip.”</p>
<p>“Then it can’t be anything botanical. That explains why Wendy and I couldn't find anything. We were looking at actual flowers.”</p>
<p>Excited by the new information, Levy hurried off into the labyrinth of books. Wendy smiled to herself. She could guess where Levy was headed and followed at a leisurely pace. Leading Bickslow into the cellar, she navigated the endless rows of dusty shelves. Bickslow had never know there were quite this many books in their local library. The cellar was far too expansive to fit under the actual building. It had to reach all the way under the park. The further they walked, the older the shelving became. A few of the bookcases bent under the weight of ancient tomes. In places they encountered scroll cabinets rather than actual bound books.</p>
<p>“Just what the hell is this place?”, Bickslow wondered.</p>
<p>“Magnolia has a rich history. There have been mage guilds here since the early days of the settlement. Naturally, a lot of material has been collected.”</p>
<p>“Naturally”, Bickslow said sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Natural. Natural”, his babies chirped.</p>
<p>Wendy smiled to herself. Turning another corner, they reunited with Levy. She had gathered a stack of books and scrolls and was examining them with her glasses on. Flipping pages at a magical speed, she skimmed the information. Wendy picked a book from the top of the pile and helped in the search. Bickslow wasn’t sure what they were looking for, so he took a book Levy had already examined instead to avoid getting in the way.</p>
<p>There were a lot of curious phenomena that had yet to be explained in the world. Bickslow read summaries about luminescent crystals and complex underground structures. There were beetle like creatures that could teleport and sometimes ended up in the ground. The magic council had a collection of stones which were speculated to be from other realms. In Bosco there was a humongous underground structure of crystals and bedrock which appeared neither man-made nor natural. Bickslow had almost forgotten why they were in the library in the first place when Wendy placed a book in front of him and tapped the open page.</p>
<p>“Is this the flower?”</p>
<p>In the old tome was a drawing of a flower bud resting on a single stem, growing in the middle of a lonely dark cave.</p>
<p>“Yes! That’s what it looked like. Dragon’s Honey, huh? I wonder why they named it that”, he chuckled.</p>
<p>Wendy shrugged. “It does smell like honey.”</p>
<p>Bickslow tilted his head. He could tell she was keeping something from him. Same as Gajeel. They recognised the smell from somewhere, didn’t they? Delicious dragon treats?</p>
<p>“Dragon slayer business only, hm?”, he teased.</p>
<p>“It is”, Wendy defended.</p>
<p>Bickslow read the page on Dragon’s Honey. There wasn’t a lot of information. A few short paragraphs detailed where the structure, which apparently was not a flower at all, had been encountered, and what little information had been gathered about the odd crystalline structure over the years. It was certainly not native to Fiore.</p>
<p>“This is interesting. Has been known to be used as a fertility aid in Midi. I wonder if it grows there.”</p>
<p>“It’s not a plant”, Levy reminded.</p>
<p>“Exists. Appears. Whatever”, Bickslow shrugged.</p>
<p>“Knowing the name, we might be able to find more information about it now”, Levy smiled. “Maybe we can figure out why the scent lingered for several days, or at least how.”</p>
<p>Wendy shifted uncomfortably. “I suppose it couldn't hurt to check what’s around. Can I have a first look at any references we find?”</p>
<p>“Okay? Why?”, Levy wondered.</p>
<p>“It seems we’re on the tracks of some top secret dragon slayer business”, Bickslow grinned.</p>
<p>“Secret. Secret”, his babies chimed excitedly.</p>
<p>Bickslow could see how Levy’s interest grew further. She really wanted to know now! Wendy blushed a little. She shot Bickslow an irritated glance. He knew that would happen! Of course he did. There were few forces stronger than the curiosity of a bookworm. Bickslow stuck his tongue out and laughed.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>With the educated guess that Dragon’s Honey might be native to Midi, Bickslow paid a visit to the alchemy market. He wasn’t aiming to bring back any overpowering scent, but a hint of honey couldn't hurt. After all, it had been in use as a fertility aid for over fifty years, and it sure as hell worked. Truth be told, Bickslow had never felt this sexy before. He was a creepy soul mage who couldn't even meet someone’s eyes without causing them to worry, but with the scent he was alluring. He was desired, hard to resist even. And not to mention the way it felt. He had never experienced anything like it. Last night sure motivated him to dare a little experiment.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Experiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Levy asked him to help sort in a few books in the new guild archive, Bickslow hadn’t expected to be sifting through a literal ton of paper. He owed her that much, though. “Creatures of Crystal.” Natural sciences or magic? Probably magic. Dropping the book on Peppe, Bickslow picked up the next. While his baby floated over the correct pile and titled to let the book fall, he read the next title. “Fiore’s Kings.” History. Easy. The door opened, but he didn’t look up. “Healing Herbs.” That was kinda both biology and magic, wasn’t it?</p>
<p>“Levy told me to take over.”</p>
<p>Bickslow dropped the book on herbs and looked up. Gajeel walked over with another box of books. Setting it down on the floor, he grumbled.</p>
<p>“How the hell did I get roped into this?”</p>
<p>“Bookworm knows how to cash in favours, hm?”, Bickslow giggled. </p>
<p>“Yea”, Gajeel sighed. “Anyway. She said you’ve been at it all morning. I’ll take over. Go home.”</p>
<p>Bickslow stood and stretched with a groan. “Nah. But I’ll take a drink with Freed. I definitively deserve it.”</p>
<p>Climbing out from the fort of boxes and books he had inevitably created around himself, Bickslow got an overview of the mess. It looked worse than when he started, but he knew for a fact that he was more than halfway through the first sorting. Mentally patting himself on the back, he had Puppu hover over one of the stacks and pointed at it. </p>
<p>“I started with categories like Levy said. I got biology and nature stuffs over there by Puppu.” The puppet floated along to the next pile. “That over there is history. Magic is this big pile here. These by the wall I couldn't say. Those are… Gajeel, are you listening?”</p>
<p>Gajeel snapped out of his stare. He frowned deeply. </p>
<p>“Why do you smell like that again?”</p>
<p>Bickslow chuckled. Was it working then? He hadn’t been sure. No one had commented on it so far. </p>
<p>“Oh its just a tiny bit. Does it bother you?”</p>
<p>“It does”, Gajeel mumbled.</p>
<p>It made no difference to him how little Bickslow had used. He could smell it clear as day, the sweet scent of honeyed desire. He realised he was far too close to Bickslow like this, dangerously close. All he had to do was reach out. His mind told him to get away, or at the very least clasp a hand over his nose, anything, but he did nothing. He just stood and stared.</p>
<p>“Gajeel?”</p>
<p>Gajeel clenched his jaw and growled. “Leave.”</p>
<p>“What if I don't want to?”</p>
<p>Fucking hell. Bickslow didn't know, did he? Laxus hadn’t told his mate. That fucking idiot! Gajeel sighed deeply. He had to focus. This was bad, really bad. Damn Bickslow smelled so good, though. Gajeel leaned in just a little closer, just to get a little more of the scent. He wasn’t going to do anything. Just smell. </p>
<p>“Have at it if you want”, Bickslow offered slyly.</p>
<p>Gajeel licked his lips. Just a little taste couldn't hurt. Right? He didn’t have to go so far that Laxus would notice. He could just have an appetiser. Who decided that Laxus was the one who got to have all the fun anyway? He hadn’t even told Bickslow. He hadn’t made any claim. Bickslow clearly didn’t think there was any reason to hold back. </p>
<p>Taking a hold of Bickslow, Gajeel tugged him close. Pushing the hood off Bickslow’s head, he pressed his nose against the exposed neck and groaned. Bickslow chuckled and let his hands roam over Gajeel’s strong arms, feeling for the lines of piercings. Gajeel really was beautiful. He was all hard muscle and scars. Bickslow had realised by now that he had a type. Gajeel wasn’t as tall, but he was broad and firm. </p>
<p>Gajeel licked at the warm skin, getting a taste of the sweet allure, and Bickslow pressed in closer. It felt so good to be held, to be desired. Bickslow closed his eyes. Tilting his head back, he gave Gajeel full access. Gajeel’s hot breath rolled over his skin and he hummed in bliss. </p>
<p>Before long, Gajeel pushed him away and into the wall. Surprised, Bickslow met the fierce red eyes. Gajeel was hazy. He looked almost the way Laxus had that first night. What was different? It was more aggressive somehow, less curious and more demanding. Something dangerous flickered in Gajeel’s soul. It was incredibly arousing. Bickslow bit his lip. Why was Gajeel hesitating, though? Bickslow brought an amused smirk to his face out of habit. </p>
<p>“Changed your mind?”</p>
<p>“I did. I’m going to fuck you.”</p>
<p>Gajeel placed his hands on either side of Bickslow’s head and growled. “Get on the floor.”</p>
<p>Bickslow smiled over both ears. “As you wish.”</p>
<p>Leaning back against the wall, he slid down until he was on his knees. Gajeel pulled his coat off and threw it onto the floor before tugging Bickslow onto it and reaching for the broad belt. Gajeel reminded himself to slow down. If he was too careless, he would destroy something. Once he had Bickslow’s trousers and underwear pulled down to his knees, Gajeel reached for his own.</p>
<p>Having a certain suspicion, Bickslow watched closely. Sure enough, Gajeel was pierced. This was going to be interesting. Grinning to himself, Bickslow focused on preparations. Having hoped for the attention of another man the past couple of days, he had what he needed at hand. Pulling a package of lube from his pocket, he ripped it open and coated his fingers. </p>
<p>Gajeel watched eagerly as Bickslow eased his slender fingers into his body. Bickslow was clearly fairly used to the process. He wouldn’t have to be too careful then. Perfect. He had no intention to be. Taking himself in hand, Gajeel licked his lips. The smell was so strong now. Bickslow’s skin was hot, allowing the perfume to bloom. Gajeel was inclined to have his way whether Bickslow was ready or not, but he forced himself to be patient. </p>
<p>The moment Bickslow removed his hand, Gajeel was over him. Gajeel pulled him around with a firm hand, bringing him onto his hands and knees. Bickslow felt the firm legs on either side of his own and arched his back. Gajeel tugged his pullover up and out of the way and then pushed into him without restraint. Bickslow groaned. What he had seen in Gajeel’s soul before was all true. He was dangerous alright.</p>
<p>“Fuck”, Bickslow cursed. </p>
<p>He let his upper body fall. The cold from the stone flooring seeped through the thin coat, only highlighting how warm Bickslow’s skin and gotten. Gajeel took his hips and pulled out almost entirely before roughly pushing back in. The frenum piercing definitively made itself known. Bickslow was soon breathing raggedly and digging his fingers into the cloth. Whatever caused his heightened sensitivity, he blessed it. </p>
<p>“Ah, fuck, more.”</p>
<p>Gajeel shifted a little and increased his pace. Bickslow groaned loudly. He didn’t give a single fuck if someone heard them. It felt so damn good. He was all hot and needy. It was so intense. He steadied himself on an elbow and reached down, taking himself in hand. He stroked firmly, hunting for release, and his moans turned into desperate whines. He arched up and gave a strangled sound as he came, spilling over his hand and Gajeel’s coat. </p>
<p>Gajeel felt a jolt of arousal at the sight. Gripping Bickslow’s hips hard, he allowed himself to reach for the edge as well. Thrusting one, two more times, he grunted in orgasm. To avoid collapsing on top of Bickslow, he forced himself to sit back on his heels instead. Damn it felt good to give in to the sweet desire. Panting, Gajeel chuckled a little. He was elated, high on endorphins and adrenaline. </p>
<p>Bickslow slumped down and turned around to face Gajeel. He was catching his breath as well, and a satisfied grin was plastered on his face. Clearly, the smell affected him too even though he was no slayer. Gajeel made a mental note to contemplate this later, when he wasn’t in the middle of coming down from his high. </p>
<p>“Damn”, he breathed.</p>
<p>“You can say that again”, Bickslow laughed. </p>
<p>He sat up and eyed Gajeel with appreciation. He had never really taken the time to truly look at Gajeel. The muscular arms were charming, but the scars and piercings covering his skin were really hot. It gave him a mysterious air. While he was a little sweaty now, it made him no less intimidating. The demand was gone, but that tingle of danger still lingered. It was enticing. No wonder Levy had a thing for Gajeel. </p>
<p>Finally getting up, Bickslow redressed properly. Gajeel did the same, fastening his belt in silence. He picked up his coat and wiped the cum off with an amused smirk. Noticing it, Bickslow winked at him before rearranging his visor. Bickslow figured he should swing by the bath before having that beer. He didn’t want Gajeel’s cum running down his leg in the middle of the guild hall. That could get awkward. Turning to Gajeel, he bowed playfully. </p>
<p>“Good evening. Have fun sorting books.”</p>
<p>“Whatever.”</p>
<p>Sticking his tongue out in glee, Bickslow left.</p>
<p>Gajeel inspected the coat. He couldn't wear it now with a wet stain on it. Throwing it into the corner for the time being, he turned to the heaps of books. Before he could even try and recall what heaps Bickslow had said were what topic, or decide if sorting books as promised would be an adequate distraction after all that, the door opened again. Levy came in with a soft smile on her lips.</p>
<p>“Is he gone?”</p>
<p>“Who?”, Gajeel asked, hoping that he could feign ignorance. </p>
<p>Levy raised an eyebrow at him. “Bickslow. Who else? That was not exactly what I meant by ‘help him’. You sure don’t keep it down.”</p>
<p>Gajeel blushed deeply and Levy laughed at his expense. </p>
<p>“You should see your face. Relax. No one else was headed this way. I made sure of that. I don’t think anyone noticed.”</p>
<p>“Thanks”, Gajeel mumbled.</p>
<p>“Sure thing.” </p>
<p>Levy looked over the stacks of books. “He’s quite good at this. We might finish this by the end of the week after all.”</p>
<p>Looking up at Gajeel again, she frowned a little and shook her head.</p>
<p>“What?”, Gajeel challenged.</p>
<p>“I just don’t get it. What is it about Bickslow? Laxus seems very drawn to him as well lately. I thought it was the smell at first. Natsu was definitively drawn by it and Wendy keeps dodging me on the topic, but you didn’t like the scent and it’s gone now anyway, so what else has changed?”</p>
<p>Levy paused shortly, eyeing Gajeel from head to toe. </p>
<p>“You’re not an item. You two barely talk. And don’t try to tell me you just admire him from afar. You used to only have eyes for me. What is it about him that makes him so interesting to you all of a sudden?”</p>
<p>Now Gajeel was really tense and red around the cheeks. She was going to find out eventually anyway, wasn’t she? At least he hoped so. Not today, though. It was bad enough that she caught him staring ever so often. </p>
<p>“It’s nothing.”</p>
<p>“Don’t lie to me”, Levy sighed. “You don’t have to tell me, but please don’t lie.”</p>
<p>“Don’t mind it”, Gajeel grumbled.</p>
<p>“Dragon slayer secret, right?”, Levy teased. She shook her head and got back to work. </p>
<p>It was. But more importantly, even if Levy was the only one who heard them, Laxus would definitively be able to tell what happened. Even a second generation slayer couldn't be that dense. Gajeel leaned back against the wall and sighed. Shit. He let himself get carried away. Laxus was going to kill him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Results</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laxus stopped when Magnolia came into view. He knew it had been a cowardly move to take the mission, to run away, but at least he realised it before he could make it worse. He had made short work of the bandits and was back. It was a big improvement over his old habits. That had to count for something, right? </p><p>Now it was time to face the facts. He had a mate, and whether he liked it or not, it hurt to be away from Bickslow now. The whole thing might have been sudden, but that didn’t make it any less true, any less important. The restless night of the past week made that abundantly clear. Taking a deep breath, Laxus steeled himself and began walking again. </p><p>Laxus could feel his heart beating faster when he closed in on the guild. Pushing the door open, he found Bickslow inside. In fact, he couldn’t help but to notice Bickslow. He didn’t even need to look around. It was as though he had developed a Bickslow radar. Something powerful pulled him toward his mate. Fighting the impulse to sweep in and scoop Bickslow into his arms, Laxus let the door go and just watched for a moment. </p><p>Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow were sitting in the middle of the hall, sharing drinks, talking, and having fun. Laxus had to remind himself to breathe. Since when was Bickslow so damn cute? The sound of his manic laughter filled Laxus with joy. He could feel it all throughout his body. It was almost painful how heavy his heart lay in his chest. There was no use in trying to deny it. Gajeel was right. Clearly, Bickslow was his match. Why hadn’t he seen it before? Could something so profound really have emerged so quickly? It seemed like it had always been true and Laxus had just been too daft to notice. </p><p>Finally peeling from the wall, Laxus strode across the room, past his team and to the counter. He reported in and went upstairs to drop his bag in his office before taking heart and approaching the table. Evergreen scooted over to allow for a fourth chair and he took a seat. </p><p>“Welcome back”, Freed greeted cheerfully.</p><p>Laxus nodded in response. </p><p>“Welcome back Boss”, Bickslow grinned.</p><p>“Back. Back”, his babies chirped. </p><p>They seemed especially playful today, zipping around over Bickslow’s head. Was he tipsy already? There were too many scents mingling in the guild to tell. Laxus leaned onto an arm in order come closer discretely. It was not alcohol that he sensed, though. Neither was it honey and lemon. Bickslow smelled like blood. Laxus felt like he had been punched in the gut. Was Bickslow hurt?!</p><p>“Did you take a mission while I was gone?”</p><p>Bickslow titled his head in question. “No?”</p><p>Laxus leaned in closer. Taking a hold of Bickslow’s shoulder, he inspected his mate. He wasn’t hurt, was he? Why did he smell so terrible? </p><p>“What’s wrong?”, Evergreen wondered.</p><p>Turning to her, Laxus’s gaze fell on someone by the bar. In an instant, he realised what the smell was. It wasn’t blood. It was just sweetness mixed with something metallic. It was Bickslow and Gajeel. Laxus’s mind went blank. He was growling at the rival who had dared touch his mate. He just knew. He knew Gajeel had done it. Standing up, Laxus didn’t mind the chair clattering to the floor behind him. </p><p>Gajeel jumped up at the sound and took a defensive stance. He brought his hands up before himself, but he did not harden his skin with metal. Not yet. Maybe there was still hope. Laxus hadn’t electrocuted him yet. He really didn’t want to get into a fight over a mate. It would get ugly for sure. Good thing they were in the guild at least. If Laxus went too far someone would stop him. Makarov was here. He was safe, or as safe as possible given the circumstances. </p><p>“You”, Laxus growled. </p><p>“Easy now. It's not my fault. You know how it is”, Gajeel tried. </p><p>“I'm going to fucking end you.” </p><p>“Shit”, Gajeel hissed.</p><p>“Laxus? What happened?”, Bickslow asked. </p><p>Laxus advanced, his eyes spelling murder. Magic danced around him, sparks flaring over his skin. Bickslow suddenly appeared before him, blocking the way to his rival. Laxus pushed him aside, but now Freed stood in his way instead. </p><p>“Laxus? What is going on?”</p><p>Laxus pushed Freed aside as well. </p><p>“What the hell are you doing?!”, Bickslow demanded. </p><p>He sounded distressed. Laxus froze. His mate was distressed? Why? He drew his eyes from Gajeel and found Bickslow standing at his side. Bickslow was tense, his dolls huddling together nervously. Laxus grabbed a hold of him and held him close, kept him safe. He could feel Bickslow tremble, not physically, but inside. Bickslow was confused and a little scared. Laxus stroked over his back to soothe. </p><p>“Laxus? Are you okay?”, Freed wondered.</p><p>Laxus pressed his nose against Bickslow’s shoulder. He growled again. Bickslow really smelled awful. The honey was tainted. It was disgusting. Laxus felt his control slipping. This time it wasn’t a desire to indulge in sweet bliss. It was far more intense. It was a burning need. Laxus flashed out of the guild, taking Bickslow with him. Setting down in his backyard, he pushed Bickslow into the house and slammed the door shut behind them. </p><p>“What the hell are you doing?!”, Bickslow yelled. </p><p>“You smell like him”, Laxus growled.</p><p>“Why do you suddenly hate Gajeel so much?”</p><p>“He had you.”</p><p>“Had? He had me? What the hell Laxus?! The fuck kind of choice of words is that? How do you even know that? And besides, so what if we did fuck? What’s it to you?!”</p><p>Laxus finally let go of him. Bickslow shied back a step. He didn’t know what was going on, but Laxus was acting out. Bickslow let his focus wander for a moment to check that his babies were headed over from the guild and then refocused on the situation at hand. Laxus was staring back at him wide eyed. He was… what was he? Hurt? Sad? Angry? Shocked? Bickslow couldn't tell. He couldn't read Laxus at all. It didn’t scare him exactly, but it was definitely uncomfortable. </p><p>“You let him?”, Laxus finally asked. </p><p>Bickslow frowned deeply. “Let him? Of course I let him. Otherwise I'd see were your anger comes from, but this? Laxus, what the fuck?”</p><p>Laxus tensed. That's right. They weren't exactly a couple, were they? Bickslow had no reason to turn down a bit of fun. Laxus was claiming possession over Bickslow, but he had never asked for consent. All instincts aside, they were humans, not dragons, and Bickslow wasn't his. He was his own. He would always be his own. But fuck, Laxus couldn't stand the stench much longer. It made him feel sick. He reached out and took a hold of Bickslow’s arm. Bickslow hesitated, but he didn’t shy back, so Laxus came closer. He urged the hood off Bickslow’s head. Stroking his fingers through the unruly hair, he leaned in. </p><p>“Let me just...”</p><p>Bickslow placed a hand firmly on Laxus’s chest to hold him back. “Laxus Dreyar! This is not the fucking time to...”</p><p>“Please”, Laxus sighed. “Just please.”</p><p>Bickslow was tense. He had to be so confused. Laxus realised that was on him. He hadn’t explained a thing. He just left and now he came back and made no sense. Meeting no further resistance, he drew Bickslow closer, held him tight. Pressing his nose against Bickslow’s collar, he sighed deeply. It was still there, the hint of honey. Even mixed with acerbic metal, Laxus longed for it. He wanted to mask this terrible smell with his own. He needed to. He needed his mate, right now. </p><p>“Please let me get this stench off you. Let me touch you. I’m begging you. I can't think straight like this.”</p><p>Bickslow huffed irritably. “Fine. But afterwards you are talking. I'm not having this shit.” </p><p>Laxus nodded, rubbing his nose against the warm skin. </p><p>Bickslow pushed Laxus back far enough to meet the orange eyes. “Promise”, he demanded. </p><p>“I swear”, Laxus agreed at once. “Anything. Anything at all. Just let me…”</p><p>Laxus urged his hands under Bickslow’s pullover. Bickslow grumbled. While he absolutely loved feeling Laxus’s warm hands against his skin, he was still irritated. Laxus was being a complete idiot. It was clearly connected to the Dragon’s Honey and thus not entirely his own fault, but it still ticked Bickslow off. If Laxus wanted him so damn much, he’d give Laxus more than he could handle. </p><p>Grabbing a hold of the eager hands, Bickslow urged Laxus down, bringing him to his knees. Laxus didn’t even seem to mind. All his pride had melted away. He reached up at once, but Bickslow swatted his hand away. Entwining a hand in the short blond hair, Bickslow kept Laxus in place, just a far enough away to have a clear view of Laxus’s entire body. He was so gorgeous. </p><p>Laxus placed his hands on Bickslow’s thighs, looking up at him, waiting with impatience burning in his eyes. He didn’t have to say anything. His plea was evident. Bickslow inhaled sharply. This was far too enticing. Using his free hand, he tugged his clothes down and freed himself. Stroking himself right in front of Laxus, he hissed.</p><p>“Is this what you want? Hm?”, he demanded.</p><p>“Please, yes. Please Bix”, Laxus nodded. </p><p>Bickslow felt the rush of power. He had the god of thunder on his knees, begging him. Fuck it was arousing to see Laxus like this. He kept stroking himself, caressing his dick in front of Laxus’s face. The stormy eyes watched with complete focus. Bickslow could see Laxus’s need now. No, that wasn’t it, was it? It was desperation, pure and complete desperation. Bickslow felt his cock twitch in his hand. </p><p>“Take your shirt off.”</p><p>It wasn’t a suggestion. He was demanding it, and Laxus followed his order without a second thought. Bickslow clenched his jaw. He had to calm down. Laxus was out of it. He shouldn’t use it against Laxus like this. But maybe, just maybe, he was a little out of it himself. The very sight of Laxus at his feet caused his body to heat impossibly again. His heart was pounding in his chest. He rolled his thumb over the tip of his cock and shuddered. He was far too sensitive again.</p><p>As soon as Laxus had rid himself of his shirt, he returned his attention to Bickslow. He reached up to touch and Bickslow let him. Laxus licked the moist tip and moaned at the now familiar sweet flavour. He took Bickslow’s cock into his mouth again and hummed in relief. Finally, he had what he needed. He had his mate back.</p><p>One of Bickslow’s hands stroked through his hair, petting him softly. Laxus groaned. He bobbed his head and ran his hands over the expanse of lean muscle hidden under the thick pullover. Bickslow was so gorgeous, so tasty, so perfect. Laxus glanced up at the visor hiding his mate. He reached up, but was unable to touch the metal without abandoning the dick in his mouth. He whined in frustration. </p><p>Bickslow slid the visor off his face and Laxus stilled. The look on Bickslow’s face was everything and more. Laxus felt the deep red eyes pierce right through his chest. Something stirred inside of him. It hurt a little. He closed his eyes to shield himself from the assault upon his soul, but it did not help. He could barely breathe. </p><p>Bickslow’s fingers entwined themselves in Laxus’s hair anew. Laxus followed their lead, moving his head again and feeling Bickslow’s cock sliding over his tongue. He could hear the breathy moans above him. Bickslow was loosing his cool. He was thrusting into Laxus’s mouth now. He wanted Laxus. He was affected too, was needy now. Maybe he would be angry when he found out why, but in this moment he needed Laxus, and Laxus was delirious.</p><p>When Bickslow spilled into his mouth, he swallowed hard. Despite his best efforts, some of the viscous fluid rand down his chin. Catching it with his thumb, he licked it off before pressing his nose against Bickslow’s hip and licking at his skin for any remaining hint of honey. To his surprise, he caught a salty and tangy flavour instead. Sitting back, Laxus drew deep breaths. Fuck. He was so warm. He was sweating. At least Bickslow smelled normal again. Or rather, he smelled like sweet honey and fresh citrus again. </p><p>Bickslow stood back, rearranging his trousers. He did not look at Laxus, but his cheeks were deep red. Laxus pressed the back of his hand against his cheek. Sure enough, he was at least as warm as Bickslow looked. After tugging his sweater off and discarding it on the floor, Bickslow sat down on the couch and sighed deeply.</p><p>“Better?”</p><p>“Yea. Much”, Laxus nodded.</p><p>Bickslow cleared his throat. “So… Care to tell me what the literal fuck is going on?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Complications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laxus picked himself up off the floor. He settled down beside Bickslow on the wide couch. It was hard to meet Bickslow’s eyes, but he made an effort. It would only be even more awkward if he didn’t. </p>
<p>“I'm a dragon slayer”, Laxus began.</p>
<p>“Thanks for enlightening me”, Bickslow said sarcastically.</p>
<p>“And you smell like a dragon.”</p>
<p>“I what?”</p>
<p>Laxus rubbed a hand over his neck. He knew it sounded crazy, but it was true. This was going to be a lot, and he would have loved to sort his thoughts before he made the attempt to explain, but he had promised. Time to bite the bullet. </p>
<p>“I was the only one who could still smell that sweet scent on you, right? What had changed? We had sex. That's what had changed. You smelled like a dragon in heat, and after we had sex you didn't any more. At least not to anyone besides me.” </p>
<p>“Whoa, hold on. Time out. What? A dragon in heat?”</p>
<p>Laxus nodded. He was tense as hell, sitting with his knees together and his shoulders drawn up. Bickslow in contrast put his hands behind his head and leaned back. He let out a deep sigh and shook his head. </p>
<p>“Well no fucking wonder you guys were going nuts. Why didn't you tell me that's what that smell was?” </p>
<p>“I didn't know… until only I could smell it.”</p>
<p>“That was last week”, Bickslow complained.</p>
<p>Laxus grumbled.</p>
<p>“Laxus, seriously, what the hell? Why the fuck didn’t you tell me? You were being all protective the first couple of days and then you go and don’t tell me something like this? Don’t you think that’s kinda important for me to know? We have four dragon slayers in our guild. And don’t give me some shit about it being a secret. I swear if I hear that one more time…”</p>
<p>“The smell only lingers for a dragon's mate.”</p>
<p>Bickslow's eyes went wide. Laxus cringed. Bickslow just stared at him. He wasn’t searching Laxus for signs or contemplating something. He just stared. The suspense was killing Laxus.</p>
<p>“Mate?”, Bickslow finally repeated.</p>
<p>Laxus nodded.</p>
<p>“What do you mean, 'mate'?”</p>
<p>Laxus shrugged.</p>
<p>“Like a husband, or?”</p>
<p>“A soulmate”, Laxus clarified.</p>
<p>Bickslow stared up at the ceiling. There was a long silence. Laxus barely dared to breathe. Now it was out. Bickslow knew.</p>
<p>“If you're pulling my leg, I will kill you, I swear I will”, Bickslow said.</p>
<p>Laxus sat silent. Bickslow looked back at him with a deep frown. </p>
<p>“You're not, are you? What about Mira?” </p>
<p>“I don't care any more”, Laxus said.</p>
<p>“Just like that?”</p>
<p>“Yea. Just like that”, Laxus nodded. “To be honest, I was kinda shocked. I… uh, I guess I didn't tell you because I didn't want it to be true.”</p>
<p>Bickslow swallowed hard. So Laxus didn't like him. He said they were mates now, but he didn't want it. It was not his choice. It was dictated by magic. If Laxus had a choice, he would never have picked Bickslow as his mate. Why the hell would he? He was gorgeous and strong. He could have anyone. Of course he wouldn't have gone for a creepy soul mage. </p>
<p>“I'm not agreeing to anything, just to make that clear”, Bickslow stated.</p>
<p>Laxus tensed. It hurt to even think about not being with Bickslow, to think of Bickslow with someone else, or worse, with Gajeel. But he had no right to force Bickslow into anything. If Bickslow didn’t want him, he would deal with it… somehow. </p>
<p>“Right. Of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things were awkward between Laxus and Bickslow the following weeks. Gajeel got his fair share of discomfort as well. Laxus pointedly avoided to as much as look at him. It was understandable, but unnerving nonetheless. Gajeel made sure to keep at least ten metres distance to Bickslow at all times, just to be safe. You never knew how quickly a dragon might snap if he felt his mate was threatened. </p>
<p>Laxus on the other hand kept no distance at all. He was hovering around Bickslow on a daily basis, and Bickslow only made subtle efforts to keep him away. Under any other circumstances, he would have loved to get this much attention from Laxus, the man he admired so greatly. Hell, truth be told, he did love it. It felt amazing to be the centre of Laxus’s world. Perhaps that’s why it was so hard to keep Laxus at bay. </p>
<p>Laxus was again far too close today. He was leaning onto the table, trying hard to make it seem like he wasn’t leaning in, But Bickslow could tell what he was doing. No matter how much he would have loved to lean in to Laxus, to give him what he wanted, Bickslow resisted. He had made up his mind. He had decided not to let thing go too far again. Laxus wasn’t in control of himself, so Bickslow had to take the reins. He wasn’t going to use this situation against Laxus again. Never again. </p>
<p>Laxus was hard to shake off, though, and there was far too much at stake today. Bickslow had managed to sneak away before, but now he was restricted by social norms. Makarov was holding a speech and the entire guild was gathered. Sitting at their usual table, Bickslow did his best to stay calm, to stay in his seat and breathe easy, but in the end he couldn't help what his body did. He fled just in time. </p>
<p>Worried by the sudden retreat, Laxus got up as well. He walked into the back of the guild and listened sharp. He could hear Bickslow in the bathroom, retching. Frowning, Laxus knocked on the door. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>There was sudden silence behind the door. Bickslow sighed. </p>
<p>“I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”, Laxus asked sceptically. </p>
<p>“Yea. It’s fine. I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Despite the reassurance, Laxus waited until Bickslow left the bathroom. Bickslow tried to doge him, but he grabbed a hold of Bickslow’s arm. Bickslow looked pale. Laxus stroked a hand over his cheek. Despite his lack of colour, he was hot to the touch. Something was definitely wrong. </p>
<p>“We should go to the hospital.”</p>
<p>“No! It’s fine. Really”, Bickslow insisted. </p>
<p>He waved Laxus off and began walking back to the main hall, but Laxus fell into step beside him at once. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong then?”, he prodded.</p>
<p>“It's nothing.”</p>
<p>“Tell me”, Laxus insisted. </p>
<p>Bickslow shook his head. “I just need to rest. I didn’t sleep well. I’ll head home. It’s fine.”</p>
<p>He walked out of the guild and was relieved that Laxus didn’t follow him past the door. Safe from prodding eyes and questions, Bickslow sighed deeply. Cursed be his body. Pappa nudged him and he forced a smile. He caressed over the smooth wood. He was glad not to be alone, but that didn’t solve the problem at hand. Laxus almost found out today and it was going to be another week before he could go back to normal. What the hell should he do?! What if Freed wanted to take a mission? What excuse could he possibly use to get out of it? Shit.</p>
<p>Bickslow worried his lip all the way home, almost chewing on it in nervousness. Opening the door, he found Laxus’s shoes standing in his hallway. Fuck. Of course Laxus wouldn't just let it go. He was here and he was going to take care of Bickslow, whether he wanted it or not. Steeling himself, Bickslow shook his coat off and headed inside. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Conclusions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bickslow’s heart nearly stopped when he entered his kitchen. Laxus had dropped a bag of groceries on the table, the table where Bickslow had thrown the doctor’s note this morning, the note which was now clutched in Laxus’s hand. Laxus looked up. He was shocked. Bewilderment was there too, but mainly just shock. Bickslow quickly grabbed the note from him and slammed it down on the table face down.</p><p>“Don’t read other people’s papers!”, he scolded loudly.</p><p>“Bickslow, what is that?”</p><p>“None of your business!”, Bickslow barked.</p><p>“It says you're… That's not possible, right?”, Laxus asked. </p><p>Bickslow turned his head away. He clenched his jaw, almost pressing the paper down against the tabletop. He hadn’t thought it possible either, but here they were. Magic truly was a marvellous thing. What the hell was he supposed to say, though? What sensible thing was there possibly to say? His silence spoke for him in the end. Laxus sat down.</p><p>“Oh fuck. It's true. You're pregnant.”</p><p>Bickslow nodded ever so little. </p><p>“How?”, Laxus questioned.</p><p>Bickslow shrugged a little. “Dragon’s Honey, apparently. The flower. Crystal. Whatever. It’s not just an aphrodisiac. I shouldn’t have messed around with it. I was stupid.”</p><p>Laxus huffed, a smile spreading over his lips. “So you’re really with child? Like really really?”</p><p>Bickslow frowned at him. “Yea? You're… happy?”</p><p>“Of course I am! How could I not be? I'll be a dad!” </p><p>“Laxus…”, Bickslow whined. He rubbed a hand over his face. Leaning back against the table, he again cursed his body.</p><p>“What’s wrong? You don’t… Do you not want it?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter what I want. I’m a man. Magic might cause this, but it won’t make it work. We didn’t exactly prepare my body for this. It’s not safe. I have an appointment to get rid of it.”</p><p>“Oh. Shit. Right.”</p><p>Laxus sounded so disappointed. Bickslow could only imagine how it must sting to have your literal soulmate tell you they are getting an abortion. He rubbed his hands together nervously. Laxus took a hold of them and lifted them to his face, placing a soft kiss to the knuckles. </p><p>“I’ll come with you”, he offered.</p><p>“You don’t have to do that.”</p><p>“I insist.” </p><p>“It might not even be yours.”</p><p>Laxus clenched his jaw. Pulling Bickslow closer, he hugged his mate. While his magic reeled against the very idea, his rational mind told him something entirely contradictory. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>Bickslow had told himself he would keep some distance, if not for his own sake then for Laxus’s, but he couldn't help himself. He fell to his knees and hid his face against Laxus’s chest to hide his tears. Obviously, that didn’t work. Laxus rubbed over his back. </p><p>“Are you scared?”</p><p>Laxus’s voice rumbled in his chest. Feeling the vibrations, Bickslow closed his eyes. It was so soothing. How could he ever let this go, let Laxus go?</p><p>“Not any more. I thought you'd hate me.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>Bickslow shrugged. “You're stuck with me because of that flower, because I was so stupid and touched it and then just let you do whatever without thinking. And now this. I… It could be yours.” Bickslow paused and sighed. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Laxus shook his head. Urging Bickslow to look up, Laxus pressed his nose against Bickslow’s cheek. He almost whispered against the warm skin. </p><p>“There is no one I would rather be stuck with.” </p><p>Bickslow leaned away. “You wouldn't rather be with Mira?”</p><p>“I never even told her that I might like her, because I don't think she ever returned it.” </p><p>“I see”, Bickslow mumbled. “I’m your fallback.”</p><p>“No. That’s not what I meant.”</p><p>Bickslow got up. </p><p>“You should leave.”</p><p>A dull pain settled in Laxus’s body, all the way from his throat down to his abdomen. </p><p>“Bickslow…”, he tried, but Bickslow didn’t give him the time to formulate a meaningful sentence. </p><p>“Get out.”</p><p>Laxus swallowed hard. Every fibre of his being screamed at him to do something, anything but leave. He knew he was overstepping. He had told himself he would learn to be respectful towards his team, his family, and his guild, but in this moment he couldn't do it. He couldn't risk loosing Bickslow. No matter what lines he had to cross, he wasn’t going anywhere. He shook his head. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Laxus!”, Bickslow scolded. He motioned toward the door. “Get out!”</p><p>Laxus got up, but instead of leaving, he took a hold of Bickslow.</p><p>“No! Bickslow, listen to me. I don't care about that any more. You are not a second option. You are the first, the only option. It’s you or no one. Bickslow, you are my mate. I don’t care what I may or may not have felt for anyone else before. You are my mate. Don’t you understand?”</p><p>“But that doesn't...”, Bickslow began. </p><p>“It does. It means exactly that. I love you. You are the one I will stay with, the one I would do anything for, for the rest of my life.” </p><p>Bickslow didn’t respond. He was torn between glee and guilt. He was happy about it, exalted really. How could he not be? Laxus had said he loved him. But…</p><p>“But you didn’t chose this. Magic forced you.”</p><p>Laxus came closer, softly stroking his hands down Bickslow’s arms.</p><p>“Honestly, it doesn’t matter. Be it magic or whatever else, I have found my mate. If you don’t want me, I respect that, and I will try to keep as much distance as I can, but I won’t ever leave your side, Bix. I couldn’t. I can’t. I need you. Do you hear? I need you Bickslow. So please let me at least be at your side in some capacity.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to keep any distance”, Bickslow said at once. “I just don’t want you to feel forced.”</p><p>“Believe me, I don’t.”</p><p>“I’m relieved.”</p><p>Laxus exhaled audibly. “You are relieved? I felt like I was about to have my soul ripped out of my body.”</p><p>Bickslow chuckled. “Sorry.”</p><p>Laxus shook his head. “Honestly, I’m so happy you don’t feel obliged to be with me because of this. I know people call you crazy, but when I see you handle things like this, matters of the soul, sometimes I think you’re the only sane person in this world.”</p><p>“You’re gonna make me blush”, Bickslow teased.</p><p>Laxus chuckled. Resting his forehead against Bickslow’s he sighed. “I guess the smell will disappear soon then.”</p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p>“Gajeel said it goes away when you… erm, lay an egg”, Laxus shrugged.</p><p>Bickslow burst into laughter. “I don't think it’s an egg, Lax.”</p><p>“I think this counts”, Laxus argued. </p><p>“Perhaps”, Bickslow agreed. “So you like the smell?”</p><p>“Well yea, obviously.”</p><p>“Just how much do you like it?”, Bickslow grinned. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>Leaning in, Bickslow whispered against the shell of Laxus’s ear. “Show me. Show me exactly how much you like it.”</p><p>Laxus didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed a hold of Bickslow and lifted him up onto the table. Shoving the groceries aside, he reached for the thick pullover. Once he had manhandled Bickslow out of it, he moved on to the visor and the belt, and he didn’t stop before he had Bickslow entirely naked before himself. How had he not seen it before? Bickslow was so gorgeous, tall, lean, strong, tan, beautiful. </p><p>“This doesn’t seem fair”, Bickslow jested.</p><p>Taking a hold of Laxus’s shirt, he began opening it. He had aimed to slowly strip Laxus out of his clothes in turn, to savour every moment, every centimetre of skin that was revealed to him, but Laxus had no patience for this game. The clothes were quickly gone and carelessly thrown into a corner. Eyeing him from head to toe, Bickslow determined he had no complaints either way. </p><p>Wrapping his legs around Laxus, he made sure his perfect lover wasn’t going anywhere. Laxus didn’t voice any complaint, either. He wrapped his arms around Bickslow and dove for his skin. Licking along Bickslow’s collarbone, he hummed in satisfaction. Bickslow entwined his fingers in the blond hair. If felt so good to feel Laxus’s body against his own. He wanted more. All of Laxus. Running his hands over the broad shoulders, he could feel his own arousal build. He was heating up. Feeling over the strong chest and stomach, Bickslow finally wrapped his hand around Laxus’s cock and got a feral growl in return. Shivering in Laxus’s arms, he tightened his grip and stroked up. </p><p>Laxus groaned against Bickslow’s skin. “I wonder if this taste will stay at least”, he mumbled. </p><p>“Time will tell”, Bickslow smiled. “For now… You’ve gotten to taste me plenty, but I haven’t had the pleasure”, he hinted. </p><p>The intrigued look in Laxus’s eyes told him everything he needed to know. Pushing Laxus back, he slid off the table and onto the floor. Steadying Laxus’s dick in his hand, Bickslow glanced up and licked his lips. It worked like a charm. Highly amused, he stuck his tongue out and teased along the length. Laxus dug his fingers into the table. He was hazy already. Bickslow wondered if that was going to disappear along with the scent. He brushed the thought aside for now and indulged. </p><p>Whatever the future held for them, they would figure it out together. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dragon's Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since it was suggested I write an alternative version involving Laxus and Gajeel, I figured why not continue this instead? There are certainly some threads left to pull and some scents to explore.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gajeel grumbled to himself. Bickslow had not touched a beer all night, but he was sitting slumped over his table like he was fighting gravity. Gajeel knew it was none of his concern, and he didn’t like meddling in other people’s business. It never ended well. Not only that, Gajeel had done his very best to avoid Bickslow specifically ever since Bickslow became Laxus’s mate. No dragon slayer would accept a competitor, and Laxus had never been the patient kind to begin with.</p>
<p>It had been incredibly awkward when everyone kept asking why Laxus had attacked him. Mirajane had been especially bothersome, prodding Gajeel on a daily basis. There was no way he would tell anyone. It was bad enough that Levy knew about their little romp in the archives. She had so many questions which he didn’t feel like he could, nor should, answer. Not yet.</p>
<p>Gajeel licked his lips. It really was quite the experience, though. Laxus was a damn lucky slayer to have found his mate. Gajeel could understand all too well why Laxus had been so aggressive when he noticed the scent of iron lingering on Bickslow. It must have smelled absolutely disgusting to him. Gajeel almost felt a little bad about the entire incident. But only almost. If their roles had been reversed, he would never have let anyone close to Bickslow again. Especially not someone who had fucked Bickslow while he was still in some sort of simulated heat. Laxus, however, appeared to have calmed down entirely.</p>
<p>Really, the worst part was when Laxus’s head suddenly cleared again. There was only one explanation for that. With the timing of it, Gajeel knew it could be his fault. If it was, and if Laxus knew that it was, he was done for. Laxus would tear him apart for sure. But Laxus never confronted him. Why, Gajeel wasn’t sure. Maybe it wasn’t his fault after all? Or maybe Laxus just didn’t know if it was? Would Laxus be that reasonable? Maybe. Honestly, Gajeel didn’t know Laxus that well. They were guild mates, and they had fought side by side, but they never really talked if it could be avoided.</p>
<p>Gajeel finished the last of his drink. He glanced over at Bickslow again. Bickslow looked pale, almost as pale as back when he returned from the hospital. They didn’t tell anyone about the visit, but Gajeel could smell the disinfectant all across the guild when Bickslow came in that afternoon. Laxus had been hovering over Bickslow, being all protective and…dare he say sweet? What a strange thought, Laxus being sweet. He was always so grumpy. Gajeel huffed at the thought.</p>
<p>Then he sighed. If Bickslow’s state today had anything to do with what had happened back then, and there was just the slightest possibility that it was Gajeel’s fault, then he knew he couldn't just walk away. He looked around to make sure Laxus was really not in the guild, and then ambled over to Bickslow.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?”</p>
<p>“Just great”, Bickslow sighed.</p>
<p>Bickslow’s puppets were bobbing around over the table in a merry jumble. Was he drunk after all? Gajeel leaned in and sniffed at him. No, that was not it.</p>
<p>“What is that? You smell like a woman on her period.”</p>
<p>Bickslow huffed a laugh. “You can smell that?”</p>
<p>“Of course. There’s a shift in hormones. It’s obvious. But why do you smell like that?”</p>
<p>“Probably because I am taking hormones. Well, a potion which contains hormones, among other things.”</p>
<p>“Hold on. You are preparing to get pregnant, aren’t you?”, Gajeel analysed.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell anyone. Laxus and I want to try for a baby. We realised it is easier than you’d think, so…” Bickslow shrugged.</p>
<p>“Wow. Congratulations, I guess. That’s what people say, right?”</p>
<p>“Thanks”, Bickslow chuckled.</p>
<p>Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest. “I can’t say I’m surprised.”</p>
<p>“Oh? What gave us away?”, Bickslow asked.</p>
<p>“You are mated to a dragon slayer.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure you are okay?”, Gajeel prodded.</p>
<p>“No. I could use help getting home, actually. I am so sore”, Bickslow admitted.</p>
<p>Gajeel offered him an arm.</p>
<p>“What a gentleman. I can see why Levy likes you”, Bickslow teased.</p>
<p>Gajeel scoffed, but helped him up. Arm in arm, they walked outside and through town. Bickslow leaned against Gajeel for stability and his puppets bobbed up and down behind them. It was fairly late already, and only a few people were out on the street. The most prominent sound was that of their footfalls on the stone pavement. Being alone at night with someone else’s mate made for an awkward atmosphere.</p>
<p>“Can I ask you something?”, Gajeel broke the silence.</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>“You were expecting before.” It was not a question, but Gajeel let it linger as though it was.</p>
<p>“Yea”, Bickslow confirmed.</p>
<p>Gajeel wondered just how blunt he could be. “Just what happened?”, he asked vaguely.</p>
<p>“Nosy. Nosy”, the puppets teased.</p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>Bickslow waved a hand. “No. It’s fine. I am barely in control of those little chatterboxes right now. I was contemplating whether I should tell you, actually. I have been trying to figure out if I owe it to you to tell you, or if that is just uncomfortable. I am sort of glad you are asking. That takes the decision away from me.”</p>
<p>“Ask. Ask. Glad. Glad”, The puppets repeated merrily.</p>
<p>“It is true. I was pregnant. It’s something I had never even considered as a possibility before. We did not plan it, though. As a man, that is just not going to work. Honestly, I didn’t want to, but I had to remove it for my own safety. I was rather upset about it at first.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I didn’t realise you did not make that choice freely. I am sorry I asked. But…why were you thinking about telling me?”, Gajeel wondered.</p>
<p>“It could have been yours. I figured you sort of have a right to know, but I also thought that it might be unfair, you know? I just wasn’t sure. I mean, I don’t even know if it was yours or not. Maybe that would just have been mean, to make you think it could have been, and then say that it’s gone”, Bickslow explained.</p>
<p>Gajeel cringed. “Well, I sort of already knew that.”</p>
<p>“You did?”, Bickslow asked in surprise.</p>
<p>“Yea. I noticed you had been to the hospital. And Laxus snapped out of his mating aggression. And the timing. It was all a bit too much for a coincidence.”</p>
<p>Bickslow huffed a laugh. “Right. That makes sense.”</p>
<p>Gajeel cleared his throat. He had the decency to feel a little bad about being relieved that they were never going to know now just whose child it would have been. He preferred uncertainty over the knowledge that it was his fault. He most certainly preferred it over any consequences that would have entailed.</p>
<p>Gajeel stopped in front of Bickslow’s and Laxus’s home. “There you go.”</p>
<p>“Thanks”, Bickslow smiled.</p>
<p>He kept holding onto Gajeel as he made his way to the front door. Gajeel tried to think of a plausible reason to leave, but he knew there was none. It would just be incredibly rude. Getting more nervous for every step, he was stiff as a board by the time they stood in front of the door. Bickslow began digging in his pockets for a key. Before he found it, Laxus opened the door, and Gajeel cursed quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Iron Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laxus looked at Gajeel with venom in his eyes. Then he looked at Bickslow, and his face softened in an instant. He took a hold of Bickslow, and together they ushered him indoors. To Gajeel’s great surprise, Laxus left it to him to steady Bickslow. Laxus crouched down instead to take Bickslow’s shoes off.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?”, he wondered.</p>
<p>“Fine”, Bickslow said. “I was really sore before, but now I am just a little dizzy. I think the fresh air on the walk here helped. I was considering to call you to the guild, but Gajeel helped me get home.”</p>
<p>“I can see that”, Laxus commented sourly.</p>
<p>“I should probably go”, Gajeel said.</p>
<p>Before Laxus had a chance to agree, Bickslow shook his head. “Nonsense. You really helped me out. Stay for dinner.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know”, Gajeel hesitated.</p>
<p>“At least have a cup of tea before you go. Or whiskey, if you prefer that”, Bickslow urged.</p>
<p>“That does sound tempting.”</p>
<p>Gajeel noticed the glare Laxus shot him. He regretted his comment at once, but it was too late. Bickslow urged him further along the hallway and into the living room. After helping Bickslow into a seated position on the couch, Gajeel stood awkwardly in the room.</p>
<p>“Sit then”, Laxus grumbled.</p>
<p>Taking a seat, Gajeel looked around. The house was way too fancy and orderly for his taste. He wondered if that was Laxus’s or Bickslow’s doing, or perhaps both of them. Either way, terrible taste. Laxus walked over to a generous sidebar and poured out whiskey in two glasses. After handing one to Gajeel, he took a seat in an armchair opposite to the couch. From there, he had a clear view of both Bickslow and the unwelcome guest. Nodding a little, he raised his glass. Gajeel mimicked the gesture and took a sip.</p>
<p>“Oh wow”, he commented. “That is good. Woody, but with some citrus. Rich. I’m surprised you would like this style.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”, Laxus commented. “I am surprised you know the first thing about it. You don’t order anything worth drinking at the guild.”</p>
<p>“Because there is nothing worth drinking at the guild in the first place”, Gajeel countered.</p>
<p>Laxus huffed a laugh. He relaxed back a little and placed his elbows leisurely on the armrests. “So you just happened to be close at hand when Bickslow needed help, huh?”</p>
<p>“I saw that he was pale”, Gajeel defended. “What would you have me do? Ignore it?”</p>
<p>Laxus stared at Gajeel over the rim of his glass while he drank.</p>
<p>“Fucking hell. You two are so awkward. Just say it”, Bickslow cut in.</p>
<p>“What?”, Laxus asked.</p>
<p>“Address the elephant in the room. You are pissed because Gajeel fucked me.”</p>
<p>“That I am”, Laxus admitted. “He knew very well that it was not his place to touch you.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t even tell him that you were mated”, Gajeel argued.</p>
<p>Laxus growled in the back of his throat. Gajeel tensed a little, but held his gaze.</p>
<p>“He has a point”, Bickslow agreed.</p>
<p>Affronted, Laxus looked to his mate.</p>
<p>“You don’t decide who gets to touch me. I do. And you didn’t tell me. If you had, I wouldn't have gone around playing with the Dragon’s Honey. Gajeel would never in a million years have been interested in me if it hadn’t been for that.”</p>
<p>“A million years is a bit much”, Gajeel mumbled.</p>
<p>Now both Laxus and Bickslow looked at him wide eyed. Laxus clenched his jaw. Bickslow on the other hand grinned.</p>
<p>He would never have thought that Gajeel could be interested in him. Or that anyone could be, really. It’s not like he was particularly attractive to most people. He could get laid from time to time, if someone was interested in dark magic, or too drunk to care, but he was hardly a catch. He was creepy. He realised that it was a problematic reason, but that was ultimately why he enjoyed the Dragon’s Honey so much. Being the centre of attention, finally being desired, felt absolutely amazing. He had been more than a little disappointed when it stopped. That’s why he sought it out again. To think there might have been a chance even without it…</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>Gajeel shrugged. “Yea. You have an…erm…charm. You’re flexible for one, and…” He glanced over at Laxus and paused.</p>
<p>“Go on”, Laxus challenged. “Tell us what you find so attractive about my mate.”</p>
<p>“The way you keep sticking your tongue out does invite certain thoughts.”</p>
<p>Laxus stared at Gajeel for a long moment before cracking a smile. “You are daring.”</p>
<p>“And you are full of yourself”, Gajeel countered. “You know damn well you would have done the same thing if it had been my mate smelling like that, offering the honey up like its no big deal.”</p>
<p>Laxus nodded in agreement. “You are alright, Redfox.”</p>
<p>“And you’re a dick”, Gajeel responded.</p>
<p>Laxus chuckled in amusement. “I can see why Bickslow let you participate in his little experiment. You’ve clearly got balls enough to make it fun.”</p>
<p>Gajeel nearly choked on his drink. He coughed and raised a hand to cover his mouth. Bickslow laughed heartedly at his expense. Laxus just sat still, looking mighty pleased with himself.</p>
<p>“Bastard”, Gajeel muttered to himself.</p>
<p>There was a draw out silence, but it was surprisingly not awkward.</p>
<p>“Laxus?”, Bickslow finally began.</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Do you ever regret mating with me?”</p>
<p>Laxus looked back at him wide eyed. “Where did that come from all of a sudden?”</p>
<p>“I just thought…I know you said that it doesn’t matter, that you don’t care if it is magic or something else, or a mix of both, but ultimately you did accidentally bind your soul to me. And you did say that you didn’t want it to be true at first. So just be honest with me. Do you ever wish that you hadn’t?”</p>
<p>“No”, Laxus stated.</p>
<p>“Not even briefly? Just a little bit?”, Bickslow pressed.</p>
<p>Laxus put his glass down on the table and came over to the couch. He sat down next to Bickslow and removed the visor from Bickslow’s face so he could meet the red eyes.</p>
<p>“No”, he repeated. “Not since I smelled Gajeel on you. I knew in that instant that it doesn’t matter what was before, or why things are the way they are. All that matters is that you are mine. If there is anything I do regret, it is not telling you right away, not coming right to you when I learned the truth, not claiming you at once.”</p>
<p>“So that Gajeel wouldn't have touched me”, Bickslow teased.</p>
<p>“Honestly, it’s not even that.”</p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>Laxus shook his head. “Bickslow, I almost lost you because of my stupidity. You thought I didn’t want you. You were ready to leave me. I don’t know what I would have done. I just don’t know how I could have lived with that.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>“No. I am sorry”, Laxus said earnestly.</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“And I love you”, Laxus responded.</p>
<p>He leaned in to kiss Bickslow, but Bickslow shied back ever so little.</p>
<p>“But Laxus? Do you think you would have ever been attracted to me if it hadn’t been for the honey? Even a little bit?”</p>
<p>Laxus kissed him. “Are you kidding me? You are sexy as hell.”</p>
<p>Bickslow raised an eyebrow in disbelief.</p>
<p>“You don’t think so?”, Laxus challenged.</p>
<p>“I’ve never known anyone to find me particularly attractive.”</p>
<p>“I find you irresistible”, Laxus stated matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>“I know. Because of the honey.”</p>
<p>Laxus leaned against Bickslow and shook his head. “Because you are strong and beautiful. Because of your grace and control. Because I have seen you naked in the showers after practice. And under more than one waterfall, too. Because I have seen you in battle. Because I know you. I see you.”</p>
<p>Bickslow blushed deeply. “Laxus…”</p>
<p>Gajeel sat frozen on the couch. He stared pointedly at the opposite wall. He had no idea Laxus could be so soft spoken. Part of him was tempted to ask about their falling out, about just how Laxus could manage to fuck this up and almost loose his mate, but that was the actual definition of none of Gajeel’s business. He shifted uncomfortably and Laxus looked up as though just realizing Gajeel was still in the room. His gaze hardened at once. He was having a moment with his mate and Gajeel was a very unwelcome addition.</p>
<p>Gajeel got up. “I’ll err…bathroom”, he mumbled and fled the room.</p>
<p>Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Gajeel resisted the urge to hit himself over the head. Why the hell did he not just leave?! Why did he flee to the bathroom of all places? What a fucking stupid way to leave the room. That did not make him any less of a nuisance. Laxus clearly wanted privacy. Having a guest who could return at any moment was not that. Gajeel wanted to leave, but he would first have to return to the lovebirds in the living room in order to do that. He briefly considered climbing out the window, but it was simply too small. Besides, his shoes were in the hallway. He sighed and turned on the water.</p>
<p>While washing his hands, Gajeel noticed a sweet smell. He sniffed at the soap. Nope. It was one of those supposedly ocean-like smells, which really were a mix of wood, flowers, and citrus. He noticed a small round tin box on the sink. Picking it up, he confirmed that the smell came from it. Enticed, he opened it. As soon as the lid came off, he realized his mistake. It was not just sweet. It was honey, a very special kind of honey.</p>
<p>He quickly closed the tin and dropped it back on the sink. A warm feeling tingled through his hand. He noticed a small dab of the cream from the tin was on his index finger. Cursing, Gajeel washed his hands again. He made sure to use plenty of soap and get every trace of the cream off his skin, but it was too late. The warmth kept spreading through his body, climbing up his arm and then tricking down his spine. Everything smelled sweet now, even the bar of soap in his hands. He just hoped it was a trick of the senses, that he was the only one who was enveloped by the smell. If Laxus noticed it…Gajeel swallowed hard. He had to get out of here! Quickly!</p>
<p>Laxus’s head snapped up when Gajeel exited the bathroom. Gajeel clenched his jaw. He hurried for the front door, but Laxus was of course quicker. He shot up and crossed the room before Gajeel had even made it to the hallway. Grabbing a hold of Gajeel’s coat, Laxus pressed him against the nearest wall. Laxus leaned in close and Gajeel shivered. The heat tingling under his skin, and the sheer lust in Laxus’s eyes weakened his knees.</p>
<p>“Let go of me”, he growled.</p>
<p>Laxus gritted his teeth. He knew he should. He ran his tongue along Gajeel’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Between You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bickslow grabbed a hold of Laxus’s chin and forced his head to the side. Looking right into the orange eyes, he let his magic free. Laxus stilled as Bickslow’s magic took a hold of him. His face fell into a blank mask. Now having full control over Laxus’s body, Bickslow pulled his strings. So commanded, Laxus unclenched his hand, and Gajeel fell to the floor. Backing Laxus up a few steps, Bickslow made sure they had some space before he crouched down beside Gajeel.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>“Great”, Gajeel responded sarcastically.</p><p>He tried to get up, but stumbled. Bickslow helped him back onto his feet. He inspected Gajeel, looking into his eyes and searching his soul. It took him a second, since he wasn’t very familiar with Gajeel’s soul, but he found what he was looking for. Gajeel was lustful, positively desperate. Bickslow recognised it at once. Part of him was relieved to have an explanation for Laxus’s sudden attack. The rest of him was confused for a new reason.</p><p>“Why did you use the Dragon’s Honey?”</p><p>“I did not use it! I didn’t realise what it is! Why would you leave that sort of stuff just lying around like that?!”, Gajeel demanded.</p><p>Bickslow shrugged a little. “It is not like we have guests over very often.”</p><p>Gajeel scoffed.</p><p>“How are you feeling?”, Bickslow asked.</p><p>“How the fuck do you think I’m feeling?”</p><p>“It’s only an infused cream. It will probably pass.”</p><p>“I sure hope so”, Gajeel grumbled. He was far to hot already.</p><p>“For me, this cream only lasts for about an hour. Enough time to enjoy it, but not enough to be any trouble”, Bickslow said.</p><p>Gajeel leaned back against the wall and sighed. “An hour?”</p><p>“Laxus seems to be able to sense it for a bit longer than that, but the heat and quick pulse and all that usually goes away after about an hour.”</p><p>“Great”, Gajeel scoffed. He tugged at his collar. His clothes were terribly uncomfortable all of a sudden.</p><p>“Do you need a hand? Or a mouth?”, Bickslow offered.</p><p>“Are you serious?”, Gajeel grumbled irritably. Was Bickslow mocking him?!</p><p>“Completely. It’s a lot to deal with. I’ve been there, and I can’t even smell it myself. Besides, why not have some fun with it? What’s the harm?”, Bickslow shrugged.</p><p>Gajeel frowned at Bickslow. Despite evidently being somewhat insecure about his appeal, he did have a rather liberal attitude towards sex. Gajeel had seen plenty of evidence for that in the past. It was sure a tempting offer. He eyed Laxus, who was still standing frozen under Bickslow’s control.</p><p>“I ain’t touching someone’s mate. I don’t want to get between you.”</p><p>Bickslow grinned and stuck his tongue out. His eyes returned to their natural red. Free to act, Laxus leaned back against the opposite wall. He clasped a hand over his nose and growled. Gajeel growled right back. Bickslow could tell it wasn’t solely out of irritation, though. He had learned to hear the difference by now. There was the angry growl and then there was this growl.</p><p>“You can get between us all you want.”</p><p>Gajeel blushed at the sultry comment. Bickslow’s face was all suggestive confidence. Laxus was still glaring at him with burning desire. He could definitely use a hand, or two. And there was no denying that Laxus was attractive. That muscular body, and that stern face, they were hard to ignore. Laxus would most certainly not complain. At least not right now. Gajeel swallowed hard.</p><p>“What do you say?”, Bickslow grinned.</p><p>“You’re serious.”</p><p>“Is that a yes?”, Bickslow asked.</p><p>Gajeel felt so damn desperate. He really wanted to. Just the thought of Laxus doing, whatever he was currently trying very hard not to, was invigorating. But wouldn't that make everything even more awkward and tense in the long run? That was hardly possible, was it? To hell with it. He wanted to, and he was not going to let some stupid concern for his sociability get in his way. If Laxus and Bickslow were honestly up for it, he had no reason to hold back. He nodded in answer.</p><p>Laxus dove for him, shoving him into the bedroom, and pressing him down on the bed. Gajeel hurried to rid himself of his far too warm coat and shirt. Bickslow crawled onto the sheets to join them and tugged his pullover off. Only Laxus was less concerned with his own state of dress, or undress.</p><p>He reached for Gajeel’s trousers, manhandling him out of them. He did not waste any time. As soon as Gajeel was naked, he settled between the muscular legs and dragged his tongue along the side of Gajeel’s dick. Gajeel urged his hips up in response. Laxus pinned them down firmly. Holding Gajeel still, he took the pierced cock into his mouth and hummed in delight.</p><p>Gajeel moaned aloud. He was delirious. Some part of his brain reminded him that this was all lust and not any natural desire, but right in this moment, he simply did not care. It felt so good. He reached down and tangled a hand in Laxus’s hair.</p><p>“Oh fuck. Yes.”</p><p>Bickslow chuckled happily. Glancing to the side, Gajeel found Bickslow naked beside himself. One nimble hand was wrapped around Bickslow’s erection, stroking softly. He was watching Laxus suck another man’s dick and caressing his own to the sight. He seemed to enjoy the sight immensely. Gajeel turned his attention back to Laxus. He had to agree. Seeing Laxus so engrossed in his lust was stunning. Gajeel shuddered in arousal. Absent-mindedly, he stroked his fingers through the blond hair.</p><p>“Damn, Lax, you are so sexy like that”, Bickslow encouraged.</p><p>Laxus was just aware enough to hear him and shot him a menacing glare. Bickslow chuckled again. He leaned over to Gajeel and kissed his neck. He teased the sensitive skin behind the pierced ears and Gajeel arched under the both of them.</p><p>“Oh fuck!”</p><p>With Laxus relentlessly sucking him, and Bickslow teasing his neck, Gajeel found is orgasm in record time. He gasped for breath. Despite the avid blowjob, or perhaps because of it, he was feeling even more feverish than before. He sat up, his chest heaving rapidly.</p><p>Laxus wiped some cum off his chin and then licked his hand for it. He moaned softly, indulging in the honey. Bickslow watched and bit his lower lip. He was still touching himself, one hand wrapped around the shaft and the other teasing the tip. There was no doubt left in Gajeel's mind. He was nowhere near done. He wanted more. Right now.</p><p>He reached out for Bickslow, placed a hand on his inner thigh, and squeezed. Bickslow groaned and rolled his hips. Laxus moved up on the bed and took a hold of Gajeel's wrists. He pushed Gajeel down and pinned his hands against the mattress on either side of his head. Gajeel growled up at him.</p><p>“He is my mate”, Laxus warned. “You don’t get to touch him.”</p><p>“What are you gonna do about it?”, Gajeel snarled back.</p><p>“Boys, boys. Don’t fight over me”, Bickslow teased.</p><p>Both dragon slayers looked at him with impatience written all over their faces. Bickslow smiled back at them. Laxus was now filled with natural desire, while Gajeel was still lost in hazy lust. It was a beautiful picture. He made sure to commit it to memory.</p><p>“Get the lube”, he prompted.</p><p>Laxus shot Gajeel another warning glare before moving aside to fetch the bottle. After handing the lube to Bickslow, he decided he was terribly overdressed and joined the two men lying in his bed in their nudity. Gajeel eyes raked down his body with great interest. Laxus flashed him a grin.</p><p>“Like what you see?”</p><p>“More”, was Gajeel's only response.</p><p>Surprised by the eager words, Laxus exchanged a look with his mate.</p><p>Bickslow shrugged. “You heard the man.”</p><p>“I didn't know he could be that shameless.”</p><p>“You know how I get. Imagine being a dragon slayer and being that gone. That’s why I offered him a hand in the first place. Well, one of the reasons.”</p><p>“Stop talking!”, Gajeel demanded.</p><p>Laxus chuckled darkly. “Oh, I think he needs more than a hand.”</p><p>Bickslow took a hold of Laxus’s wrist and poured some lube into his palm. Bringing his hand between Gajeel's legs, Laxus teased softly. Gajeel urged his hips down against in response. Easing a finger into Gajeel's ass, Laxus groaned in arousal. Bickslow kissed his cheek.</p><p>“I can’t wait to see you fuck him.”</p><p>“Oh yea?”, Laxus encouraged.</p><p>“Mhm. So sexy. I love it when you get all heated. I rarely get to see it so clearly, though.”</p><p>Reminded of their first lustful night, of their mating, Laxus tensed. Despite his burning desire, he stopped himself and stilled entirely. He looked down at Gajeel, sprawled out on the sheets under them.</p><p>“Come on”, Gajeel urged.</p><p>“I can’t mate with you, right?”, Laxus asked.</p><p>Gajeel groaned in frustration. “No, Sparky. You’re already taken. Do you really think I would let you fucking touch me if that was even a remote possibility?”</p><p>“You are so damn annoying.”</p><p>“Just get to it already!”</p><p>“You heard him”, Bickslow teased.</p><p>Laxus scoffed and removed his finger. He stroked the lube over his cock and eased it into Gajeel's body. Gajeel whined in response. He was shameless alright. He arched his back, grabbed a hold of the blankets around them, and his eyes fluttered shut.</p><p>“Damn”, Laxus whispered.</p><p>“So hot”, Bickslow concurred.</p><p>Laxus turned his head to the side and kissed his mate while he sheeted himself in Gajeel entirely. Bickslow groaned against his lips. Glancing down, Laxus saw the nimble hand still working, still caressing Bickslow’s dick. He hummed to himself. Taking a hold of Bickslow, he shoved his mate further up on the bed.</p><p>Bewildered, Bickslow tried to follow his urging hands, settling down on his knees beside Gajeel's head. Laxus leaned over Gajeel and rolled his hips. Gajeel grabbed a hold of his shoulder with one hand, and the other found a grip on Bickslow’s thigh. This time, Laxus didn’t bother removing it. He leaned in and licked along Bickslow’s thigh. He rested his head in Bickslow’s lap, his nose nestled against Bickslow’s hip. Inhaling the scent of his aroused mate, he moaned his pleasure as he fucked Gajeel.</p><p>Bickslow groaned at the sight. Laxus’s face was so close to his dick. The lustful orange eyes were fixed on it, and those tempting lips parted in breathless moans. Bickslow ran a hand up his chest and teased his nipples. The other, he wrapped back around his cock and gave Laxus a show worth watching so closely.</p><p>Gajeel’s fingers dug into his thigh ever harder, and eventually Gajeel moved. He turned to the side and pressed his face between Bickslow’s legs. He darted his tongue out and teased Bickslow’s scrotum. Bickslow shuddered. He leaned back a little to get a better view.</p><p>Laxus locked his eyes on Gajeel, but to Bickslow’s surprise, he did not break the moment. He leaned in and kissed Gajeel. Groaning, Gajeel forced himself up on an elbow. He kissed back with hunger. Then he turned his attention to Bickslow. He wrapped his lips around Bickslow’s cock and hummed in delight. Laxus urged Bickslow’s legs further apart, so he could take one ball into his mouth. Bickslow kept his eyes glued on the both of them. He whined and groaned, and before long he came.</p><p>As soon as Gajeel had pulled away, Laxus was all over him, kissing him, forcing the cum out of his mouth so he could have a share. Once any trace of Bickslow was gone from Gajeel’s lips, Laxus focused on his movement instead. He held onto Gajeel's shoulders and fucked him with intent. Gajeel clung onto him, arms and legs wrapped around him desperately. It didn’t take very long for them to find release. All the while, Bickslow watched. He enjoyed every second of the beautiful scene unfolding before him.</p><p>Gajeel slowly let go of Laxus, relaxing back and releasing Laxus from his embrace. Laxus sat back and took a deep breath. He wiped sweat off his brow.</p><p>“Damn.”</p><p>Bickslow stroked a hand through Gajeel's hair.</p><p>Gajeel sighed in response.</p><p>“Feeling better?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Not?”, Bickslow asked surprised.</p><p>“Maybe a little”, Gajeel admitted. “But I am still hot. And why isn’t this smell going away?”, he complained.</p><p>“It must have something to do with you being a dragon slayer.”</p><p>“You mean you don’t know?”, Gajeel asked irritably.</p><p>“Not really”, Bickslow said.</p><p>Gajeel looked to Laxus expectantly.</p><p>Laxus shrugged.</p><p>“Seriously?”, Gajeel growled.</p><p>“I never tried that stuff. Why would I?”, Laxus defended.</p><p>“Maybe it will wear off overnight”, Bickslow encouraged.</p><p>Gajeel groaned in frustration. “I can’t go outside like this!”</p><p>“Do feel free to sleep over”, Bickslow offered.</p><p>Gajeel and Laxus clicked their tongues in perfect sync.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Desperate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gajeel woke slowly. He shifted and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. It was bright already. He must have slept like a log after last night. He inhaled deeply and sighed. He still smelled sweet. Sweet and sweaty. Dammit. And he was pretty sore too. Laxus really didn’t have any manners. He turned his head and found the cause of his discomfort right beside himself. Laxus’s intense orange eyes were fixed on him with an eerie intensity. Gajeel sat up at once and leaned away.</p><p>“I am not going to touch you, Redfox”, Laxus said sourly.</p><p>Gajeel frowned. “Not?”</p><p>“No. You still smell, but I’ve gotten somewhat used to it with Bickslow. I just hope you will get rid of it sooner rather than later. It is a bother.”</p><p>“You’re telling me.” Gajeel lifted a hand to his face and inhaled. “It’s fading a little at least.”</p><p>Laxus shook his head. “Are you kidding me? It is just as strong as yesterday. Your nose must be getting numb.”</p><p>Gajeel closed his eyes and let himself fall back against the pillow. “Great. So I am in simulated heat, just as Bix was. Just fucking perfect.”</p><p>Laxus eyed him for a long moment before sitting up. “Sorry or whatever.”</p><p>“Or whatever?”, Gajeel growled.</p><p>“What do you wanna hear? Don’t go touching other people’s stuff!”</p><p>Gajeel clicked his tongue. He met Laxus’s gaze and realized at once that was a huge mistake. All the anger melted off him. Instead, he blushed. Laxus was ridiculously beautiful. His upper body was completely exposed now. Gajeel averted his eyes. His face felt red hot. He sighed, but it sounded more like a hum.</p><p>Laxus raised an eyebrow. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Perfect”, Gajeel grumbled.</p><p>Laxus placed a hand on his forehead and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He froze, staring back at Laxus in surprise.</p><p>“You are burning up”, Laxus commented.</p><p>Gajeel felt like it. He was hazy. He eyed Laxus’s upper body, the chiselled muscles, the tattoo. He really was one hell of a man. And despite his assurance that he wouldn’t do anything, he was most certainly aroused. Even the slightest hint of this sweet scent would have been enough to make sure of that. Laxus was affected. The blanket was bunched up around his waist, but it was just so low enough that the tip of his erection peeked out from under the cloth. Gajeel felt his own erection twitch. He whined. He clasped a hand over his mouth at once.</p><p>“Oh?”, Laxus teased. “Desperate, are we?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“You’re the one making noises”, Laxus teased.</p><p>“You…”, Gajeel began, but he lost his voice when Laxus moved.</p><p>Laxus leaned over Gajeel He leaned in close, nudging Gajeel’s nose with his own, and smirked. “You were saying?”</p><p>“Fuck you”, Gajeel grumbled.</p><p>“If you insist.”</p><p>“Don’t you fucking dare”, Gajeel growled.</p><p>“Your call”, Laxus shrugged. He got out of bed and stretched.</p><p>Gajeel found his eyes inadvertently drawn to Laxus’s erection. The light filtered through the curtains cast a beautiful pattern of shadow and light over it, over all of Laxus’s naked skin. Gajeel swallowed hard and forced his gaze away.</p><p>“Good morning sleepyheads”, Bickslow teased. He came into the bedroom and kissed Laxus tenderly. “I see you are happy this morning.”</p><p>“Always when I’m with you”, Laxus smirked.</p><p>“Very smooth”, Bickslow mocked.</p><p>He turned to Gajeel. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Fine”, Gajeel lied.</p><p>“He’s in heat. Like you were”, Laxus said.</p><p>Gajeel shot him a glare.</p><p>“What?”, Laxus challenged.</p><p>Grumbling to himself, Gajeel got out of bed and slammed the bathroom door shut behind himself.</p><p>“Touchy”, Laxus commented.</p><p>“Don’t be so mean”, Bickslow reprimanded.</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“You. Now get dressed and make some coffee for our guest.”</p><p>Laxus sighed, but did as his mate had requested.</p><p> </p><p>Bickslow flopped into a chair opposite Levy and smirked. “Hey Bookworm.”</p><p>Levy did not look up from her book. “If this is about yesterday, I know.”</p><p>“Gajeel already told you, eh?”</p><p>Levy nodded. “He mentioned you had a threesome.”</p><p>“Is that all he said?”</p><p>Levy looked up and frowned at him. “Maybe. Why?”</p><p>Bickslow leaned in conspiratorially. “How much do you know about Dragon’s Honey?”</p><p>“I know it is a crystal which is used as a fertility aid in Midi”, Levy answered.</p><p>“Oh come on. You’re not really trying to tell me you just left it at that because Wendy said it’s a secret.”</p><p>Levy leaned in as well and smiled. “I also know that you used it intentionally and Gajeel fucked you in the guild library.”</p><p>Bickslow’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “He told you about that?”</p><p>“I heard you.”</p><p>Bickslow burst out laughing. “No hard feelings?”, he jested.</p><p>“None. You know we aren’t exclusive. Besides, we weren’t even dating at the time.”</p><p>Bickslow made a vague hand gesture and Levy swatted at him. Only the hint of a smile betrayed her. “You are impossible.”</p><p>Resting his chin on a hand, Bickslow asked again, “So, how much do you know, really?”</p><p>“I know the smell it gives off is one that dragon slayers cannot resist. My working theory is that it is similar to the scent of a dragon in heat, since dragons have very specific mating rituals.”</p><p>Bickslow nodded. “Yea. And the smell only lingers for a dragon’s mate. That’s why Laxus was so clingy. We accidentally bonded.”</p><p>“Oh wow.” Levy took a moment to process. “So you’re not just dating, but like married?”</p><p>“More than that. We are soulmates.”</p><p>“Oh wow. Congratulations!”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Levy frowned again. “But what about Gajeel?”</p><p>“That’s why I’m here. He came in contact with Dragon’s Honey at our place and…”</p><p>“Why do you keep that stuff around?”, Levy interrupted.</p><p>“Because it feels amazing”, Bickslow smirked.</p><p>“You really are naughty.”</p><p>Bickslow did not protest. “The point is, Gajeel came in contact with it and he is desperate.”</p><p>Levy blushed. “Desperate?”, she repeated.</p><p>“Yea. Dragon’s Honey is, uh, effective. Let’s put it that way. For me it wasn’t that bad, since I’m no slayer. I can barely even smell it. But it makes Laxus crazy. Now Gajeel is constantly carrying around that smell on his very own skin.” Bickslow shook his head. “He is a dragon slayer in heat. He’s going nuts. Essentially, we don’t know how to get it off him, or how long it will take for it to wear off on its own.”</p><p>Now Levy was red over both ears. “What’s that got to do with me? Are you trying to tell me I need to, err, take care of him?”</p><p>“I am sure he wouldn’t complain”, Bickslow teased. “But no, that wasn’t my point. When Laxus mated with me, the effect wore off. So it stands to reason that if Gajeel mates with someone, it should subside.”</p><p>Levy stared at Bickslow wide eyed.</p><p>“I figured he might be too stubborn to tell you the entire truth. This essentially puts him in the female position in a mating. I bet he feels embarrassed. Men are so silly”, Bickslow continued.</p><p>He met Levy’s eyes and saw the want in her soul. She really liked the idea of being bound to Gajeel. She loved him. She wanted him. Better still, she found the thought of Gajeel being desperate incredibly sexy.</p><p>Bickslow chuckled. “The ball is in your court it seems.”</p><p>“What? What do you expect me to do about it?!”, Levy demanded.</p><p>“You know”, Bickslow teased. “Besides, if you don’t, someone else might. This is a soul bond. It’s serious business.”</p><p>He amused himself for another moment, committing the shade of tomato that Levy’s face had taken on to memory, before he got up.</p><p>“Think on it.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Compatible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freed placed a request on the table.</p><p>“Magic tracing?”, Bickslow asked. “That seems pretty basic.”</p><p>Laxus glanced at the reward and scoffed. “And not worth the effort.”</p><p>“It’s near the Midi boarder. The reward is enough to cover the trip there and back again. With this simple a request, it’s essentially a free trip”, Freed smiled.</p><p>“You want to go to Midi?”, Evergreen asked bewildered. “I don’t wanna leave for that long right now.”</p><p>“Not us. Them”, Freed said, motioning at Laxus and Bickslow. “You should go.”</p><p>“Why would we do that?”, Laxus questioned.</p><p>“Because it is the perfect anniversary trip”, Evergreen said. “Good idea, Freed.”</p><p>Laxus sighed and looked at the request more closely. “Sure seems simple. We could finish this in a day or two and then cross the boarder and have a look around. What do you think?”</p><p>Bickslow sat frozen, turned away from their table. All of his puppets were facing the same direction.</p><p>“Bix?”</p><p>Bickslow got out of his chair and hurried across the hall. He caught a hold of Gajeel's arm and pulled him outside. Laxus shot up and followed them.</p><p>“What is that about?”, Evergreen asked.</p><p>Freed shrugged. “No idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Laxus followed his instincts to find his mate. He found Bickslow sitting in the grass behind the guild with Gajeel curled up against his side. He wasn’t crying, but his breathing was far too deep. Laxus sighed to himself. He was so uncomfortable with this kind of emotional stuff. He approached slowly. The sweet scent of honey wafted up to him. Was that why? Gajeel was still not rid of the honey? To think it would distress him so…</p><p>Bickslow met Laxus’s eyes and nodded at him. Having a seat as well, Laxus waited in silence. It took a while, but eventually Gajeel sat up and rubbed a hand over his face. He looked calm, too calm. He didn’t seem to be in any sort of heat. Laxus frowned. Just what had Bickslow seen in his soul to hurry outside with him like this?</p><p>Bickslow stroked a hand over Gajeel's arm. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Gajeel shook his head. He looked at Laxus and frowned. He hesitated.</p><p>Laxus felt obliged to help. Maybe it was because it was sort of their fault this happened in the first place. Then again, why would he care about that? Maybe it was just because his mate was trying to help, and they were so deeply connected that it pulled him along as well. Whatever the case may be, he did want to help. He made a conscious effort to speak softly. “What is it?”</p><p>Gajeel looked surprised. He glanced between Laxus and Bickslow a few times before sighing and shaking his head. “Levy is not my soulmate.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”, Laxus asked.</p><p>“We did it. We mated. Well, we didn’t. We tried. It didn’t work.”</p><p>“Didn’t work?”, Laxus asked bewildered.</p><p>Gajeel shook his head. “I guess we aren’t compatible.”</p><p>Bickslow took his hand and looked at his palm. “Yes, you are.”</p><p>Anger soared through Gajeel. How dare Bickslow rub salt into this wound?! “How would you know?! You are no dragon slayer!”</p><p>“No. I am a soul mage”, Bickslow reminded him. “You are definitely compatible souls. I would know. I could easily bind you. But that is not the kind of bond you want nor need.”</p><p>Gajeel stared at him wide eyed. Was there really hope? Could he still be with Levy? Even though his heat had broken without a bond being formed? “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Positive”, Bickslow nodded.</p><p>“Then why didn’t it work?”</p><p>“It did.”</p><p>“I think I would know if it did”, Gajeel said irritably.</p><p>“Gajeel.” Bickslow stroked a thumb over his palm. “Your soul is bound.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? I feel no bond with Levy.”</p><p>“Well…”, Bickslow began. He glanced to Laxus and hesitated.</p><p>Laxus frowned deeply. He looked between Bickslow and Gajeel in bewilderment. What was Bickslow getting at?</p><p>“You erh…” Bickslow sighed audibly and paused again.</p><p>“Stop stalling. You’re killing me here. What is it?”, Gajeel demanded.</p><p>“You are bound to Laxus and me.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>Bickslow nodded a little. “That is what I see.”</p><p>“That is impossible”, Laxus protested.</p><p>“You are bound to Laxus. Not me”, Gajeel concurred.</p><p>“Only one way to be sure.”</p><p>Bickslow removed his visor and met Gajeel's eyes. He let his magic prod Gajeel's soul, saw the connection pulling at him, like a firm piece of iron wiring. Then he looked to Laxus. There too, one connection tethered the soul, bright and shimmering. He closed his eyes and searched for the bond inside, the thread of green. There was Laxus, hooked deeply into his soul, part of him, just as he was part of Laxus. And there was Gajeel, entwined with the both of them. He hadn’t noticed it before, because there was no new connection. Gajeel was a part of their pre-existing bond.</p><p>The shift was so gentle, so soft. It didn’t seem intrusive at all. It seemed like it had been there from the start. They were braided together tightly, all three of them, a beautiful mix of colour, texture, and light. He admired it for a moment before sighing at the far too complicated implications their braided souls would have on their lives.</p><p>“I am. But so are you. We are all bound.”</p><p>“That is not possible”, Gajeel protested.</p><p>Bickslow opened his eyes. Gajeel was sitting across from him, rigid and angry, but he had yet to let go of Bickslow’s hand. No, he was not angry, was he? He was scared. Since when was Gajeel this easy to read? Since that night, of course. Bickslow shook his head.</p><p>“I would be inclined to agree with you, if I wasn’t seeing it with my own eyes. I am as surprised as you are. But, clearly, it is possible.”</p><p>“Bullshit.”</p><p>“That doesn’t even make sense”, Laxus agreed. “You must be mistaken.”</p><p>Bickslow held out a hand to him as well.</p><p>“What?”, Laxus asked.</p><p>“Come here”, Bickslow demanded.</p><p>Hesitantly, Laxus came closer. He took Bickslow’s hand. “What now?”</p><p>Bickslow placed Laxus’s hand on Gajeel's and his own, so they were stacked on top of each other. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. With his free hand, he took a hold of the braid of soul magic and gently pulled it down to their entwined fingers. Laxus’s eyes widened. Gajeel inhaled sharply. Bickslow exhaled softly. He opened his eyes.</p><p>“See?”</p><p>“I can feel it”, Laxus said astounded.</p><p>“Remove it”, Gajeel demanded.</p><p>“I can’t. It would kill us all.”</p><p>“What do you mean you can’t? What use is a soul mage if he can’t remove a soul bond?!”, Gajeel yelled.</p><p>“Don’t be rude. I am just trying to help”, Bickslow reprimanded.</p><p>Gajeel sighed deeply. He let go of them both and crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Gajeel. I did not cause this.”</p><p>Gajeel sighed again. “I know. I know you didn’t. It was that damn honey wasn’t it? Shit.”</p><p>“Maybe. Why don’t we talk to Wendy? She is a healer and a dragon slayer. If anyone can figure out what is going on, it is her.”</p><p>Gajeel turned his head away.</p><p>“It’s worth a shot”, Laxus encouraged.</p><p>“I will never be able to bond with Levy”, Gajeel lamented.</p><p>Bickslow looked to Laxus for help.</p><p>Laxus groaned aloud. “Look here, Iron Brain. I don’t want to be bound to you any more than you want to be to me. So get off your soapbox and let’s find Wendy.”</p><p>“Fine!”, Gajeel spat back.</p><p>They picked themselves up off the ground and took the most awkward walk of their lives. They found Wendy in a nearby park and urged her to come back to the guild with them. They avoided the questioning eyes of their guild mates and occupied one of the resting room in the back.</p><p>Once in the privacy of the isolated room, Laxus and Gajeel stood on either side of the window and pointedly avoided each other’s gaze. Bickslow sat down with Wendy and explained the situation to her. Wendy listened attentively. She nodded a little to herself ever so often while Bickslow talked.</p><p>“I don’t know how this is even possible”, Bickslow finished his explanation.</p><p>“It is unusual”, Wendy agreed. “But I don’t know that it is an issue.”</p><p>“How is it not an issue?”, Gajeel demanded.</p><p>“Have you considered the fact that you are polyamorous?”</p><p>Gajeel frowned deeply. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You are poly, right? Levy said that you are.”</p><p>Bickslow crooked his head. “What does that even mean? I know what a polyamorous relationship is. But how can a person be poly?”</p><p>Gajeel cleared his throat. “I find it easy to fall in love with more than one person at a time. It is rather rare for me to only have feelings for a single person for an extended period of time. I would say that I identify as a polyamorous person. That is part of the reason me and Lev never were exclusive. She knows that whatever other connections I may have, they have no bearing on us, on me and her. She doesn’t feel that way herself, but she gets it.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. I didn’t know that was a thing.”</p><p>“How can you be in love with several people?”, Laxus questioned.</p><p>“How can’t you?”, Gajeel retorted irritably. “Scared to loose control?”</p><p>Laxus glared at him. “Touchy. I was just asking.”</p><p>Gajeel huffed. “Well that’s like asking how you can have several friends. I don’t have some singular pedestal that I put people I love on. It’s just not how I experience love.”</p><p>“Whatever you say”, Laxus grumbled.</p><p>“But what’s that got to do with soul bonds?”, Bickslow asked in the hope of getting them back on track.</p><p>“In the traditional view, soul bonds are formed between people who are in love”, Wendy said. “I know that is not exactly right, but there does seem to be some connection between the two, between love and soulmates.”</p><p>“Right. It doesn’t have to, but it often coincides or even causes another”, Bickslow agreed.</p><p>“So if someone can be polyamorous, what is to say you can’t be poly-soulmate-ous?”, Wendy asked.</p><p>Bickslow contemplated this for a moment and then nodded a little. “That does make some amount of sense, I guess.”</p><p>“So you are saying, what? That I am in love with these idiots?”, Gajeel scoffed.</p><p>“Oy”, Laxus barked. “Who are you calling…”</p><p>“Not necessarily”, Wendy interrupted. “But you are bound to them.”</p><p>“Great”, Gajeel and Laxus said simultaneously.</p><p>Bickslow giggled. “Oh yea. They sure have a close bond. They speak as one already”</p><p>“Shut up”, Gajeel growled.</p><p>“Say that again”, Laxus challenged Gajeel.</p><p>“Down boy”, Bickslow teased. As flattering as Laxus’s protectiveness could be, it could be equally annoying at times. “Stop huffing and puffing at each other and just admit that you are both scared.”</p><p>They both opened their mouths to protest, but Bickslow shook his head. “Soul mage”, he reminded them. “I can tell. So don’t even try.”</p><p>Laxus huffed in irritation. Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest. He glanced over at Laxus. What the hell was Laxus scared for? He had a soulmate. He wasn’t the one who couldn't bond with the one he loved.</p><p>“I just don’t want this to ruin what we have”, Laxus admitted.</p><p>“It won’t”, Bickslow ensured him. “If anything, I am sure this will make us stronger.”</p><p>“How do you figure that?”</p><p>“The bond is tighter now than it was before. I doubt we will find much calm unless we take good care of each other. So let’s focus on that.”</p><p>Gajeel clenched his jaw and glared into empty space.</p><p>“Gajeel?”, Bickslow urged.</p><p>“What about Levy?”</p><p>“If you bonded with Laxus and Bickslow while using Dragon’s Honey, what’s to say you can’t add another bond?”, Wendy suggested.</p><p>“I tried that.”</p><p>“But your mating was already done. You just didn’t know it.”</p><p>“What are you saying?”</p><p>“Borrow some of that cream and give it to Levy. I am sure you can figure out the rest”, Wendy smiled.</p><p>Bickslow nodded. “Good thinking. Gajeel may be bound already, but so were we when he was in heat. If Levy is in heat, she should be able to form a bond with a dragon slayer as well. That could work.”</p><p>“I suppose it’s worth a try”, Gajeel agreed.</p><p>“Oh I am sure you will have fun trying”, Laxus grinned.</p><p>“Shut it. You…”</p><p>“Boys!”, Bickslow reprimanded. “New house rules. No fighting with your soulmates.”</p><p>Laxus and Gajeel both rolled their eyes.</p><p>“Good luck with that”, Wendy teased.</p><p>Bickslow sighed deeply. “It seems like I will need it.” He tilted his head a little and smirked. “I bet Levy can help me keep them in check when all this is sorted.”</p><p>“I am sure she can”, Wendy chuckled. “If she agrees to this.”</p><p>“Yea. Bonding with Gajeel is one thing, but this…”</p><p>“I already told you, Levy and me aren’t like that”, Gajeel said. “She will understand.”</p><p>“I hope you’re right.”</p><p>Laxus nudged Gajeel’s arm. “For what it’s worth, I hope so as well. You should be able to bond with someone you love that much.”</p><p>It took Gajeel a moment to shake off the surprise, but then he nodded in thanks.</p><p>Bickslow snapped his fingers. “I have just the thing!”, he exclaimed and hurried out of the room.</p><p>“What thing?”, Gajeel asked.</p><p>Laxus shrugged.</p><p>Bickslow returned with the request Freed had found. He presented it to Gajeel with a wide grin.</p><p>“What’s this?”</p><p>“Your romantic get-away. You better get packing. I’ll give Levy the cream before you guys leave. We wouldn't want you accidentally getting in contact with it again, now would we?”</p><p>Gajeel growled in answer.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Patchwork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What makes you think you have anything to teach my daughter?”</p>
<p>“You don’t know that she is.”</p>
<p>“Boys. We’ve been over this. You are both going to teach her magic”, Levy reprimanded.</p>
<p>“I clearly have more to teach her when it comes to hand to hand combat”, Laxus stated.</p>
<p>“It’s not even clear that she will want to learn that”, Levy said.</p>
<p>Gajeel looked deeply offended. “What are you talking about? My daughter needs to be able to defend herself!”</p>
<p>“As if I’d let a member of my family be a weak…”, Laxus began.</p>
<p>“She might not even want to fight. Maybe she wants to learn healing”, Levy said sharply.</p>
<p>Both Laxus and Gajeel hesitated a moment.</p>
<p>“She will still need to know how to defend herself, though”, Laxus argued.</p>
<p>“Yea. Exactly”, Gajeel nodded. “Tell her.”</p>
<p>“Oh? So now Laxus gets to tell me things?”, Levy teased.</p>
<p>Gajeel and Laxus exchanged a glance.</p>
<p>“<span>We men h</span><span>ave got to</span><span> stick together”, Gajeel determined.</span></p>
<p>“At least when it comes to this sort of thing”, Laxus nodded.</p>
<p>“<span>You two are impossible”, Levy chuckled. “S</span><span>oulmates </span><span>when it suits you and r</span><span>ivals</span><span> otherwise.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>We aren’t r</span><span>ivals any more</span><span>”, Laxus said. He put a hand on Gajeel's shoulder. “Just </span><span>competitive</span><span>.”</span></p>
<p>Gajeel crossed his arms and nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“If you say so.”</p>
<p>“Would you guys be quiet?”, Bickslow asked.</p>
<p>Laxus came to his side at once. “Sorry. Did we wake you?”</p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p>“Sorry”, Gajeel offered half-heartedly.</p>
<p>Levy nudged him and he shrugged.</p>
<p>Bickslow tugged at Laxus’s sleeve and he leaned down for a kiss.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Great”, Bickslow nodded. He yawned and then glanced around the room. “Where is she?”</p>
<p>“Being weighed and checked. They said they would be back as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of the devil”, Levy smiled.</p>
<p>A nurse strode into the room with the baby in her arm. The little treasure was swaddled in a soft blanket. Bickslow reached out and the nurse came to his side. She lay the baby down on his chest and he wrapped his arms around the bundle protectively. A tiny wrinkled face blinked up at him.</p>
<p>“<span>Hey Love”, Bickslow whispered. </span></p>
<p>Laxus forced back a tear. “She is beautiful.”</p>
<p>“You are just saying that because you are relieved that she has your eyes”, Gajeel teased.</p>
<p>“Fuck you.”</p>
<p>The nurse looked affronted that they would swear right in front of the babies. Bickslow just chuckled tiredly.</p>
<p>Levy squeezed his hand gently. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Right now? High as hell”, Bickslow responded.</p>
<p>
  <span>Levy sniggered. “I </span>
  <span>bet. You weren’t supposed to wake up for another hour.”</span>
</p>
<p>“What can I say? I am impatient”, Bickslow jested.</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at the tiny being in his arms. His daughter. He felt like he was about to cry. Levy shifted in her chair and held the baby in her arms up. </span>
  <span>B</span>
  <span>ickslow </span>
  <span>angled h</span>
  <span>is daughter’s</span>
  <span> head up a little so she could get a look at Levy and the little one in her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>“Look. It’s your big brother.”</p>
<p>The babies stared at each other in fascination for a few seconds. Then both began to cry. Bickslow and Levy smiled at each other.</p>
<p>“They will be fine”, Bickslow determined.</p>
<p>“<span>Y</span><span>ea</span><span>”, Levy agreed. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at Laxus and Gajeel. Both of them were crying </span>
  <span>now </span>
  <span>and pretending like they couldn't </span>
  <span>tell the other w</span>
  <span>as as well.</span>
</p>
<p>“They will be just fine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ve been exploring a lot more poly dynamics in my writing over the past years. I suppose having more than one partner in your life will do that to you. It makes me look at romance stories in a different light. I like the soulmates trope, but I find it a bit limiting at times. So why not play with it?<br/>I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>